Es kommt immer anders
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokkos und Lisas erste gemeinsame Nacht hat Folgen, aber auch David lässt den beiden keine Ruhe.
1. Chapter 1

**Es kommt immer anders…**

Prolog:

„Das Nächste bekommst du!" Lisa steht mit vorwurfsvollem Blick vor mir. Das Nächste? Nummer 1 ist noch gar nicht auf der Welt und sie denkt schon an das Nächste… Irgendwie ist sie süß wie sie da so vor mir steht und mich verärgert ansieht. Offensichtlich hat sie alle ihre Energie darauf verwendet, die Bluse, die schon vor zwei Wochen kaum noch zuging, zu schließen. Wenn sie jetzt einatmet, muss ich in Deckung gehen, weil alle Knöpfe dann wohl durch die Gegend schießen. Wir wollen zu einer Modenschau der Konkurrenz. David sollte hingehen, aber nach Lisas Ansage vor ein paar Tagen hat der sich zurückgezogen und nicht einmal die Aussicht, nach der Modenschau etwas langbeiniges Blondes abzuschleppen, hat ihn hinterm Ofen hervorgelockt. Darum muss die Mehrheitseignerin nebst Lebensgefährten herhalten. „Wir haben dir doch ein Kleid besorgt, wieso ziehst du das nicht an?" - „Weil ich darin aussehe wie ein Osterei." Schwanger zu sein muss wohl die Wahrnehmung stören, denn Lisa sieht darin hinreißend aus und das weiß sie, das hab ich ihr im Kaufhaus x-mal gesagt... „Es hat die Schleife an der rundesten Stelle." Ich muss lachen. „Ich weiß nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt." Sie macht eine kurze Pause. „Würde ich wenigstens noch in meine eigene Unterwäsche passen, könnte ich das auch mit Humor nehmen." Na endlich, sie ergibt sich im Kampf gegen ihre Bluse und knöpft sie auf. Ich werfe einen Blick auf ihren sich unübersehbar wölbenden Bauch und die scheinbar auf doppelte Größe angewachsenen Brüste, die mir aus ihrem BH entgegenquellen. Tja, ich bin halt auch nur ein Mann, oder? Außerdem habe ich schon viel mehr von ihr gesehen: „Also mir gefällt die Aussicht." Ouf, geschafft, sie lächelt. „Das glaube ich dir gerne, aber für mich ist das nicht so lustig. Können wir dieses Event nicht schwänzen?" – „Nein, Frau Plenske, das können wir nicht. Was spricht denn nun gegen das Kleid, das wir gestern gekauft haben?" – „Eigentlich nichts…" Lisa wird kleinlaut. „Aber ihr fühlt euch nicht wohl darin?" – „Für den Mops kann ich nicht sprechen, aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl darin." – „Gut, dann bleiben wir hier." – „Das geht doch nicht." Schwanger zu sein wirkt sich also nicht nur auf die Wahrnehmung aus, sondern auch noch auf die Logik. Es kostet mich meine ganze Überzeugungskraft, um Lisa dazu zu bewegen, das knielange schwarze Kleid mit der weißen Zierstreifen unter der Brust anzuziehen. Ich bin eben der Werbekomet Rokko Kowalski… Meinetwegen hätte sie auch im Pyjama gehen können, denn für mich ist sie in jeder Lebenslage die schönste Frau in ganz Berlin, wenn nicht in der ganzen Welt, nein, die Welt ist nicht genug, im ganzen Universum. Jep, das trifft's. Sie ist die Mutter unseres Mopses, wie wir das Baby nennen solange wir nicht wissen, was es ist – schon das macht sie zu etwas ganz Besonderem…

„Soll ich dir wirklich nicht helfen?" – „NEIN!" tönt es aus dem Bad. Lisa kann so stur sein. Nie im Leben kommt sie alleine an den Reißverschluss im Rücken, aber wenn sie es so will… Ich bin fertig und geduldig bin ich auch. Das Nächste kriegst du, hat sie gesagt. Dann hat sie das gestern vielleicht auch ernst gemeint, dann haben sich ihre Gefühle für mich vielleicht wirklich „verändert" wie sie gesagt hat. Soll ich dieses Risiko eingehen? Gut, auf Dauer kann die Situation nicht so bleiben wie sie ist. An dieser Ungewissheit gehen wir sonst beide noch ein. Aber was ist, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt? Will ich mich wirklich so verletzbar machen? Aber vielleicht sollte ich diese Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen, damit ihr euch auch ein Bild machen könnt…


	2. Chapter 2

1.

Alles begann an einem heißen Sommertag vor 28 Jahren in einem Hamburger Krankenhaus, als ich nach stundenlangen, schmerzhaften Wehen mit meinem Sturkopf durch eine Öffnung wollte, die dafür eindeutig zu klein war... So oder so ähnlich hat meine Mutter die Geschichte von meiner Geburt immer erzählt – vorzugsweise, wenn meine Freunde dabei waren. Ich glaube, mir ist heute nur nichts peinlich, weil ich durch diese Kinderstube gegangen bin. Warum ich das erwähne, obwohl ich eigentlich die Geschichte von Lisa und mir erzählen wollte? Nun, ohne mich gäbe es diese Geschichte nicht, oder? Meine Kindheit war so lala, ich habe sie mir eben so schön gemacht wie ich konnte. Ich war viel bei meiner Oma, die mir immer wieder von der wahren, großen Liebe vorgeschwärmt hat. Aber so herzlich wie bei den Plenskes war es bei uns nie. Naja, die Herzlichkeit der Plenskes mir gegenüber hat auch gerade schwierige Zeiten hinter sich. Das, was da zwischen Lisas Eltern abgegangen ist, nenne ich gerne Blockbildung: Den Rokko Kowalski-Block gebildet von Helga Plenske und den David Seidel-Block gebildet von Bernd Plenske. Ich weiß nicht, was Bernd – so darf ich ihn seit einiger Zeit dann doch nennen – gegen mich hatte, aber eine Weile war er mir gegenüber schon fast feindselig.

Aber immer der Reihe nach. Wo war ich? Ach ja, meine Kindheit. Darauf folgte eine Pubertät, die man durchaus als eine ausgeprägte Form von „Ich bin dagegen" bezeichnen könnte. Ich habe mich gegen alles aufgelehnt – in aller erster Linie gegen die Werte meiner Eltern. Die Werte, die mir heute wieder lieb und teuer sind und die ich an Lisa so zu schätzen weiß: Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit. Gut, ich füge noch Direktheit hinzu, aber das sind definitiv Werte, die ich unserem Mops mitgeben möchte. Ich freue mich wahnsinnig auf unser Kind. Ich glaube, ich bin selbst ein bisschen schwanger: Ich habe am Bauch zugenommen und immer wenn Lisa Lust auf saure Gurken hat, dann esse ich auch eine. Gestern hat sie gesagt, ich werde bestimmt der Übervater. Ob sie das so gemeint hat? Normalerweise zweifle ich nie, vor allem nicht an meinen Ideen oder gar an mir…

Aber weiter im Kontext: Mit 16 hatte ich meine erste feste Freundin, Melanie. Das Ganze hielt bis ich 18 war. Sie hat mich für diesen James Dean-Verschnitt aus der Stufe über uns verlassen. In dieser Beziehung erinnert mich Lisa an Melanie – sie lässt sich auch lieber von David unter dem Deckmäntelchen von „ich bin ja so verliebt" demütigen, als auch nur einen einzigen Schritt auf mich zu zumachen. Naja, sie hat sich lieber von ihm demütigen lassen… Zumindest hat sie ihm das vor versammelter Mannschaft bei der Kerima-Präsentation an den Kopf geworfen. Darum gehen weder Herr Seidel noch sein angeknackstes Ego heute zu der Modenschau von Jerry Chrysler.

Nach dem Abi habe ich dann Zivildienst geleistet – sehr zum Missfallen meines Vaters, der es „unmännlich" fand, dass ich lieber in einer Werkstatt für behinderte Menschen arbeiten als Dienst an der Waffe leisten wollte. Aber in dem Jahr hatte ich wahnsinnig viel Spaß: Ich habe da einen Malkurs angeboten und eine Theatergruppe auf die Beine gestellt. Der Abschied von dort fiel mir schwer, aber ich brauche auch ständig neue Herausforderungen. Darum habe ich dann eine Ausbildung zum Werbegrafiker gemacht und von da an nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf… Ich kam nach Berlin. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war ich dann ein gefragter Werbefachmann und dort gab es so viel Arbeit für mich, dass ich mich schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatte, auf Ewig Single zu bleiben.

So kam ich auch zu Kerima und da hab ich dann Lisa kennen gelernt. Sie war so erfrischend anders. Normalerweise wurde ich von den Chefs hofiert, aber sie hat mich nicht einmal erkannt… Sie wollte mir Mut zusprechen für ein Vorstellungsgespräch und hat ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt, als ich mich als dieser „Werbekomet", wie sie zu sagen pflegte, entpuppte.

Das erste Mal, dass ich von Lisa wirklich beeindruckt war, war im „Goldständer", einer Table-Dance-Bar, in die ich sie eingeladen hatte, um sie zu provozieren und anfänglich hat das ja auch geklappt… Sie hat sich schrecklich über die Frauenfeindlichkeit solcher Etablissements aufgeregt. Aber dann hat sie etwas getan, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet habe – sie hat selbst an der Stange getanzt. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich da schon schwer begeistert von ihr, aber so richtig um mich geschehen war es am Tag nach der Parfum-Präsentation. Ich hatte längst gemerkt, dass sie in David Seidel verknallt war und mir ging es auf die Nerven, dass sie nur von ihm sprach. Ich meine, was ist denn schon so besonders an ihm? Er hat sie ausgenutzt, wo er nur konnte und hat ihr immer wieder Hoffnungen gemacht, wenn sich abzeichnete, dass sie sich mal gegen ihn stellen würde. Und prompt bekam er seinen Willen. In Zeiten der Emanzipation ist es doch wirklich nicht mehr nötig, dass sich eine Frau abhängig von einem Mann macht oder ihm gar so hörig ist wie Lisa es David war. Auf jeden Fall hab ich sie am Abend der Präsentation geküsst, damit sie endlich die Klappe hält. Hat ja auch funktioniert, bloß dass sie sich dann in die Idee verrannt hat, ich könnte in sie verliebt sein. Welch absurde Idee! Ausgerechnet ein Freidenker wie Rokko Kowalski und sich verlieben in Lisa Plenske, die Obermutter aller Spießer!! Damals konnte ich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, aber irgendwann kam sie in mein Büro gestürmt und hat mir eine flammende Rede über die große Liebe gehalten und da wurde es mir schlagartig klar: Sie hatte Recht, ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Dann stand ja nur noch ein Problem namens David zwischen uns…


	3. Chapter 3

2.

Ich war also verliebt. Rokko Kowalski war wirklich verliebt – und zwar so richtig... weiche Knie, feuchte Hände, Herzrasen und so… Wer hätte das gedacht?! Ich würde Lisa schon von mir überzeugen.

Was machte mein Herz für einen Sprung, als sie mich um ein Rendez-vous bat! Jep, sie hat mich gefragt – bei Kerima im Foyer auf dem Sofa. Sie war total nervös und ganz unsicher und sie ist so süß, wenn sie unsicher ist. Mittlerweile ist sie das nicht mehr so oft, aber als ich sie kennen gelernt habe, war sie es ständig. Ich habe erst gar nicht gewusst, was sie will, aber als es mir klar wurde, hab ich sie mehrmals gefragt, ob sie wirklich ein Rendez-vous meint und sie hat jedes Mal mit Ja geantwortet. Und mit wem hat sie dann abends bei mir auf der Matte gestanden? Mit Jürgen, ihrem besten Freund. Also, ich mag Jürgen, keine Frage, aber ein Rendez-vous zu dritt? Und dann hat ihr nicht einmal das mühevoll geschnippelte Sashimi geschmeckt und total verstockt war sie auch noch. Tja, die Mission „Rokko erobert Lisa" stand anfänglich also unter einem schlechten Stern…

Aber aufgegeben wird nicht - ich bin ein Kämpfer. Darum ging es am nächsten Tag gleich in die zweite Runde. Der Minigolfplatz traf dann doch mehr Lisas Geschmack und ich nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und sagte ihr, dass sie eine tolle Frau sei. Es versetzte mir einen Stich als sie „oh" sagte und beschämt wegsah. Hatte ihr das denn noch nie jemand gesagt? Nun, dann würde ich halt diese Aufgabe übernehmen: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in Sie verliebt." Im Nachhinein doch ein bisschen fantasielos, aber es musste einfach raus. Man muss die Dinge, die einen bewegen, aussprechen. So sehe ich das zumindest: Immer raus damit, denn man hat mehr zu verlieren, wenn man sich zurückhält. Die anderen können nun mal nicht Gedanken lesen und auf das Schicksal ist auch nicht immer Verlass. Also hab ich es ihr gesagt… Was hatte ich eigentlich für eine Reaktion erwartet? Lisa sah mich mit großen Augen an und sagte nichts… Über ihre Reaktion habe ich mir erst Gedanken gemacht, als sie da war und mir klar wurde, dass sie nicht so ausfällt wie ich sie mir gewünscht habe… Was sollte so ein Geständnis zwischen Tür und Angel auch schon gegen über ein Jahr Verliebtheit in David Seidel ändern? Ich brauchte eine Taktik. Ich würde einfach da ansetzen, wo Lisa die größten Defizite hatte: Bei Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung. Ich würde ihr einfach vor Augen führen, dass wir zusammengehören… Schützenhilfe erhielt ich dabei unerwarteter Weise von David Seidel, der Lisa förmlich zu mir trieb, anfänglich zumindest…

Kurz vor Ostern waren dann plötzlich meine Eltern zu Besuch – völlig unerwartet, unangemeldet und angeblich grundlos. Das kam mir gleich seltsam vor und die Angelegenheit, mit der sie dann rausrückten, war auch mehr als morbide: Sie wollten ihr Testament und die Formalitäten ihrer Beerdigung mit mir besprechen, nur für den Fall der Fälle wie sie sagten. Das hat selbst einer Frohnatur wie mir die Laune verhagelt. Ich meine, die Beerdigung der Leute, die vor einem sitzen, planen...? Das ist selbst mir unheimlich. In dem Moment hab ich gewünscht, ich könnte so etwas sagen wie: „Geht damit zu meiner Schwester oder meinem Bruder", aber ich habe ja keine Geschwister. Also hab ich in den sauren Apfel gebissen und Wünsche für Musik, Blumenarrangements, die Liste der Personen, die auf gar keinen Fall kommen sollen, mögliche Urnenfarben und Häppchenwünsche für den Leichenschmaus aufgenommen. Allein bei dem Gedanken zurück an dieses Gespräch muss ich mich schütteln. Das war wirklich zu seltsam – besonders Vater mit seinem „Wenn ich dann tot bin, dann soll Person XYZ diesen oder jenen Gegenstand kriegen" und das war eine verdammt lange Liste…

Also, ich mag meine Eltern… Sie sind vielleicht nicht so warmherzig und in Kritik an mir sind sie ganz groß, aber sie sind eben immer noch meine Eltern und darum tat ich das für sie. Allerdings fühlte ich mich gleich aus meiner eigenen Wohnung vergrault, als Mama und Papa sich umgesehen hatten und begannen, mein Zuhause zu kritisieren: „Wieso ist das so komisch eingerichtet?" – „Warum ist die Wand nicht verputzt?" – „Was hast du denn da für komische Möbel?" – „In Berlin ist die Luft zu schlecht." Und noch jede Menge andere Kommentare. Sofort gefolgt von stichelnden „Hast du immer noch so einen unmöglichen Beruf?"-Fragen: „Und wo arbeitest du jetzt?" – „Bei Kerima Moda, Papa." – „Kerima Moda, so so." – „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dich morgen zum Mittagessen abholen und uns gleich mal die Firma angucken." – „Oh nein, Mama, bitte nicht."


	4. Chapter 4

3.

„Frau Plenske, Sie dürfen mir auf gar keinen Fall den Nachmittag freigeben, meine Eltern sind in der Stadt." Ich war in Lisas Büro gestürmt und musste dringend verhindern, dass meine Eltern sich nicht an mein Nein halten würden. Langsam sah Lisa von ihren Papieren auf und schob ihre Brille zurecht: „War da nicht gerade ein logischer Fehler drin? Müsste es nicht heißen: ‚Frau Plenske, Sie müssen mir auf jeden Fall den Nachmittag freigeben, meine Eltern sind in der Stadt'? Und müsste ich dann nicht so etwas sagen wie: ‚Das ist zwar gerade ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, aber die Familie geht natürlich vor'?" Tja, meine Lisa ist ein Familienmensch und bei ihren Eltern kann ich das auch nachvollziehen: „Bitte Frau Plenske, noch einen Nachmittag mit der Planung von Beerdigungen überstehe ich nicht." – „Beerdigung? Ist jemand gestorben?" – „Nein, das ist ja das Problem. Meine Eltern bereiten gerade alles auf den Ernstfall vor. Sie wollen nicht, dass ich meine kreative Ader bei den ‚Feierlichkeiten' zu ihrem Ableben auslebe." Lisa machte in diesem Moment große Augen. „Wie seltsam ist das denn?! Erzählen Sie Ihren Eltern, was Sie wollen, aber von mir aus können Sie frei nehmen. Vielleicht sollten Sie das auch. Diese Idee mit der Beerdigung kommt ja nicht von ungefähr…" Lisas Worte gaben mir natürlich zu denken. Krank sahen meine Eltern nicht aus, aber es wäre natürlich möglich. Ich würde sie darauf ansprechen, aber erst heute Abend, einen ganzen Nachmittag mit diesem morbiden Thema würde ich nicht ertragen.

„Mama, nun reg dich doch nicht auf. Ich verbringe doch meine Mittagspause mit euch. Den Nachmittag kann ich mir nun einmal nicht frei nehmen, ich werde hier gebraucht." Meine Eltern schmollten, weil sie ihren Willen nicht durchsetzen konnten. Wir wollten gerade runterfahren, als Lisa noch schnell zu uns in den Fahrstuhl huschte. „Hallo", grüsste sie freundlich. „Dein Chef muss ja ein richtiger Unmensch sein. Hast du gesagt, dass deine Eltern extra aus Hamburg gekommen sind, um dich zu sehen?" – „Ich habe eine Chefin, Mama und sie ist wirklich nett." – „Karla, nun beruhige dich doch. Wir sind doch noch ein paar Tage hier, da machen die paar Stunden keinen Unterschied." Endlich sagte auch mal mein Vater etwas. Er hielt sich immer diskret im Hintergrund, wenn meine Mutter sich in Rage geredet hatte. Lisa stand mit dem Gesicht zur Tür und ich konnte genau sehen, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, um nicht lachen zu müssen. „Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht. Haben Sie denn viel mit dieser Person zu tun?" wandte sich meine Mutter nun zu allem Überfluss an Lisa. „Ähm, das könnte man so sagen", antwortete Lisa lächelnd. „Und ich kann auch gar nicht verstehen, dass sie Ihrem Sohn nicht frei gegeben hat, sie ist doch so ein Familienmensch." Damit drehte sich Lisa langsam zu mir um und sah mich strafend an: „Wieso bringen Sie mich eigentlich immer in so unmögliche Situationen?" flüsterte sie mir leise zu. Ein bisschen absurd war die Situation schon, aber irgendwie fand ich es belustigend wie spielerisch Lisa damit umging. „Oh, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Ich bin Karla Kowalski und das ist mein Mann Knut", mischte sich meine Mutter wieder in das Gespräch: „Und wer sind Sie?" – „Ich bin der Unmensch, aber ich ziehe es vor, wenn man mich Lisa Plenske nennt." Damit waren wir endlich unten angekommen. Beim Rausgehen raunte mir Lisa noch zu: „Bilden Sie sich nicht ein, dass Sie vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit hier rauskommen."

Nun, Lisa wäre nicht Lisa, wenn sie ihre Drohung wirklich wahr gemacht hätte. Ja, wir mussten an diesem Abend lange arbeiten, aber so lange nun auch wieder nicht. Die Situation bei Kerima war seit Brittas Tod angespannt: Hugo stand völlig neben sich und seine Entwürfe für die neue Kollektion ließen auf sich warten. David und die von Brahmberg lagen sich bei den paar Dingen, die einigermaßen liefen, ständig in den Haaren, was den Schwierigkeitsgrad zusätzlich erhöhte. An diesem Abend brachte ich sie noch zur S-Bahn. Sie wollte das zwar eigentlich nicht, weil sie ja kein Kind mehr sei und es auch nicht so spät war, dass man Angst haben müsste, aber ich ließ mich nicht abschütteln: „Der Besuch Ihrer Eltern macht Ihnen ganz schön zu schaffen?", fragte sie mich recht unvermittelt. „Hmm. Es macht mich einfach fertig, dass sie an nichts in meinem Leben ein gutes Haar lassen." – „Ich glaube, Ihre Eltern sind nett." Wenn ich an diesen Moment zurückdenke, dann wünsche ich mir, dass unser Mops Lisas Augen erbt und mich irgendwann genauso warmherzig strahlend ansieht. „Wieso?" – „Weil ich den Sohn kenne", lächelte sie mich an. „Es ist schön, dass es dann doch etwas gibt, das Ihre unverschämte Selbstsicherheit erschüttert." Damit knuffte sie mich in den Oberarm. „Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für Sie tun kann, dann sagen Sie mir das, ja?" Damit nahm sie mich kurz in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich sah Lisa noch eine Weile vermutlich ziemlich dümmlich grinsend hinterher. Machte sich meine „Taktik" vielleicht doch langsam bezahlt?


	5. Chapter 5

4.

An diesem Abend konnte ich meinen Eltern dann doch noch den Grund für ihre „Todesangst" entlocken: Ein Arbeitskollege meines Vaters war gestorben und dessen Kinder hatten ihn anonym beerdigen lassen und sich hinterher um das Erbe gestritten. Ja, und diese Aussicht hatte die beiden in Panik versetzt. Ich wünschte, sie wären gleich mit der Sprache rausgerückt… Wenigstens war niemand krank. Blieb also nur noch die Frage, warum Lisa mir dieses Küsschen geben hatte… „Junge?!" Das war mein Vater und er reichte mir ein Bier: „Ist das mit deiner Chefin denn völlig aussichtslos?" Mein Vater sprach nie viel und umso überraschter war ich, dass er nicht nur gemerkt hatte, dass ich mehr für Lisa empfand, sondern dass er sich offensichtlich dafür interessierte. Ich erzählte ihm also ein bisschen von Lisa, meinen Gefühlen für sie und ihren Gefühlen für David. Er sah mich ernst an und meinte dann: „Na Gott sei dank, ich dachte schon, mit dir stimmt was nicht. Ich erzähl dir 'mal was: Deine Mama und ich, das war auch nicht die Liebe auf den ersten Blick und jetzt sind wir seit 33 Jahren verheiratet. Kannst du dich an Onkel Günther erinnern?" Ja, konnte ich. Ich nannte ihn immer Onkel Günther, aber eigentlich war er nicht mein richtiger Onkel – er war ein guter Freund meiner Eltern. „In den war deine Mutter zuerst verliebt. Da gingen wir noch zur Schule. Es ging immer nur Günther hier, Günther da. Sie hat ihre Zeit damit verschwendet, ihn anzuschmachten…Was hat ihr das gebracht? Nichts, nur schmerzenden Liebeskummer." – „Und dann hat dein Vater mich von sich überzeugt." Ich dachte, meine Mutter würde schon schlafen, aber jetzt stand sie auch in meinem Wohnzimmer und ergänzte die Geschichte meines Vaters. Ich wusste bis dahin nicht, wie sie zusammengekommen waren und ihnen dabei zu zuhören, wie sie in Erinnerungen schwelgten, war schön. Das erste Mal seit Jahren hatte ich das Gefühl, meinen Eltern mal wieder ganz nah zu sein. Es war erstaunlich wie ähnlich ihre Geschichte der Dreiecksbeziehung um Lisa, David und mich war. Aber am Ende haben sich meine Eltern doch gekriegt und mit Onkel Günther verstanden sie sich trotz allem immer noch gut. Daraus schöpfte ich ein bisschen Hoffnung. „Junge, bleib einfach am Ball, niemand konnte sich bisher dem unnachahmlichen Kowalski-Charme erwehren und den hast du doch hoffentlich von mir geerbt."

Eine Woche war seit der überraschenden Ankunft meiner Eltern vergangen und sie machten langsam Anstalten, wieder abzureisen. Es gab so viele Dinge in Berlin, für die sich besonders mein Vater interessierte, dass ich schon befürchtete, die beiden würden nie abreisen. Mein Mutter hatte bereits meinen ganzen Haushalt mit ihrem „patentierten" Ordnungssystem umgeräumt, so dass ich kaum etwas wieder fand, sie aber nur einen Handgriff machen musste und den gesuchten Gegenstand schon in der Hand hatte. Ich saß also über einer Tasse Kaffee am Catering und zerbrach mir – wie so oft in dieser Zeit – den Kopf darüber, wie man Hugos momentanen Ausfall so in den Medien positionieren konnte, dass es Kerima nicht noch mehr negative Schlagzeilen brachte. „Na, Sie gucken ja schon wieder so bedrippelt aus der Wäsche." Lisa setzte sich zu mir: „Wie läuft's denn mit Ihren Eltern?" – „Ach eigentlich ganz gut, aber ich fühle mich ein wenig bevormundet." Lisas Lippen umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln. „Mäuschen, was kann ich dir bringen?" – „Einen Kaffee bitte." – „Ich bring dir einen Tee. Kaffee hattest du heute schon genug." Damit hatte Helga sich umgedreht. „Sie sehen, Herr Kowalski, mit Bevormundung hab ich so meine Erfahrungen." – „Das ist doch noch gar nichts. Ich kriege zurzeit ständig versteckte Hinweise à la ‚Wusstest du, dass die Frau Martensen jetzt auch schon Oma ist?'" – „Oh, verstehe, versteckte Hinweise... Darin sind meine Eltern auch gut." Lisa grinste breit. „So, Mäuschen, hier hast du deinen Tee. Worin sind Papa und ich gut?" – „Ach nichts weiter." – „Na dann ist ja gut. Ich geh dann mal und nehme die Lieferungen in Empfang." Und schon war Helga weg. „Seit bei ihren Kaffeekränzchen alle schon von Enkelkindern erzählen und sie außer der alten Geschichte von der Blitzkarriere ihrer Tochter nichts Neues erzählen kann, krieg ich auch Hinweise und nicht mal immer versteckt." Irgendwie fühlte ich mich von ihrem scherzhaften Ton animiert, in dieses Gespräch weiter voranzutreiben: „Na dann gibt's ja nur eine Lösung für unser Problem: Ein gemeinsames Baby." Lisas Augen wurden groß und ihr Lächeln breiter: „Sie meinen, ein Kind mit ihrer Direktheit und meiner Ehrlichkeit? Dafür ist die Welt noch nicht bereit." Sie brachte mich erneut zum Schmunzeln: „Eigentlich dachte ich ja mehr an Ihre Mathefähigkeiten und meine Kreativität." – „Auch dafür ist die Welt noch nicht bereit." Sie war so gut drauf, dass ich meine Chance einfach ergreifen musste: „Mein Vater will unbedingt noch die Museumsinsel sehen, bevor meine Eltern wieder abreisen. Hätten Sie nicht Lust uns zu begleiten?" Mist, Lisa wirkte zögerlich und in dem Moment kam auch noch David: „Na, was gibt es denn hier zu kichern?" – „Ach, wir besprachen nur gerade die Möglichkeit, Kinder zu haben." Ich war erstaunt darüber, wie locker Lisa mit David sprach. „Miteinander?" David wirkte entsetzt. „Na klar, oder siehst du hier noch jemanden?" – „Ich meinte eigentlich nicht das Besprechen, sondern die Kinder." – „Na davon rede ich doch die ganze Zeit." Lisa war an diesem Tag offensichtlich ausgesprochen gut gelaunt. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit zum Fitting kommst." Der junge Seidel hatte offenbar seine Fassung wieder gefunden. „Du meinst, ob ich wildfremden Leuten beim Anziehen zusehen will? Unbedingt." Lisa zwinkerte mir zu: „Ach so, wann soll es denn nun morgen losgehen?" – „Ich dachte so gegen 10." – „Bei Ihnen?" – „Nee, wir könnten uns am Potsdamer Platz treffen und uns dann langsam vorarbeiten." – „Klingt nach einem guten Plan." Lisa machte sich auf, David zu folgen. Von weitem konnte ich noch hören, wie er entsetzt fragte: „Du willst das doch nicht wirklich für Kowalski machen?" – „Natürlich, er hat mich doch darum gebeten und sonst ist er ja auch immer für mich da. Da kann ich ihm diesen Gefallen schon mal tun." Den Rest des Gespräches hätte ich ja zu gerne gehört… Anscheinend hatte Lisa das Missverständnis nicht aufgeklärt, denn als ich nach Feierabend zu David Seidel in den Fahrstuhl stieg, fuhr dieser seine Krallen gegen mich aus. Einerseits freute es mich für Lisa, dass David seine Gefühle für sie entdeckte. Ich wollte ja immer nur, dass sie glücklich ist und wenn David nun mal ihr Glück war, dann musste ich das akzeptieren. Andererseits erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichte meiner Eltern und nahm mir fest vor, den Museumsbesuch mit Lisa in vollen Zügen zu genießen und mich von meiner besten Seite zu präsentieren – in der Hoffnung, dass Lisa vielleicht doch Gefühle für mich entwickeln könnte.


	6. Chapter 6

5.

Der Besuch auf der Museumsinsel war schön, sehr schön, einfach nur fantastisch. Meine Eltern verstanden sofort, warum ich Lisa eingeladen habe und zeigten sich von ihrer besten Seite. Ich erfuhr gleich auf einmal so viel über Lisas Interessen und Gedanken zu Skulpturen und anderen Kunstwerken… Einmal mehr wurde mir klar, dass wir zusammengehören, dass wir hundertprozentig perfekt zusammenpassen. Für diesen einen Moment schaffte ich es, die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die immer wieder flüsterte: „Aber sie liebt nun einmal David Seidel" abzuschalten – hoffentlich würde sie auch für immer schweigen.

„Das war ein sehr schöner Tag, aber ich sollte jetzt gehen", wandte Lisa sich an mich. Es stimmte mich traurig, dass dieser wundervolle Tag zu Ende gehen sollte. „Sie sollten den Rest des Tages mit Ihren Eltern genießen, Sie sehen einander doch schon selten genug." Versuchte sie etwa mich zu trösten? Ich konnte ihre warme Hand auf meiner Wange spüren und fühlte, wie sie mit dem Daumen sanft darüber streichelte. „Kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage!" And the Oscar goes to… Karla Kowalski für ihren Auftritt in „Mission Rokko erobert Lisa". Danke, Mama, für dein beherztes Einschreiten! Gegen ein Nein meiner Mutter kann nämlich niemand etwas ausrichten. „Ich habe Obsttorte gemacht. Der Junge kriegt sonst nicht genug Vitamine. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für ein kulinarisches Lotterleben so ein Junggeselle führt." Meine Mutter hatte sich bei Lisa untergehakt und steuerte in die Richtung, in der meine Wohnung lag. „Tja, mein Junge, deine Mutter wuppt das Ganze", flüsterte mir mein Vater in gewohnt trockenem Tonfall zu.

Beim gemeinsamen Kaffeetrinken entlockte meine Mutter Lisa noch das ein oder andere Detail aus ihrem Privatleben und erzählte noch mehr Details aus meiner Kindheit und Jugend. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mir das so Recht war, aber als ich sah wie Lisa Tränen lachte, als meine Mutter ihr erzählte, dass ich als Kind einmal mit meinem Opa angeln war und der sich hinterher weigerte, mich auch nur ein einziges weiteres Mal mitzunehmen, weil ich die Fische aus lauter Mitleid immer wieder zurück ins Wasser warf, da war ich meiner Mutter doch sehr dankbar, dass sie es schaffte, Lisa so aus der Reserve zu locken.

Aus dem gemeinsamen Kaffeetrinken wurde ein gemeinsames Abendessen. „Karla, nu lass das Mädel doch mal in Ruhe. Kommen Sie, Lisa." Mein Vater führte Lisa zum Sofa, schaltete den Fernseher ein und ließ sich von ihr ausführlich die Börsennachrichten erklären, die dort gerade liefen, während meine Mutter mich zum Gemüseschnippeln abkommandiert hatte. Wie gut, dass meine Küche kein abgeteilter Raum war, denn so konnte ich den ein oder anderen Blick auf Lisa werfen. „Ein nettes Mädchen", riss meine Mutter mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Weißt du, Rokko, sie ist wie ich als ich noch jung war. Deine Lisa muss die Erfahrung machen, dass sich hinter mancher Fassade nichts verbirgt. Davor kannst du sie nicht beschützen." Ich dachte über die Worte meiner Mutter nach: „Aber sie wäre doch nicht hier, wenn ich ihr egal wäre." – „Nein, natürlich nicht, Rokko."

„Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich nach Hause, meine Eltern geben sonst noch eine Suchanzeige auf." Lisa verabschiedete sich von meinen Eltern und wünschte ihnen eine gute Heimreise, dann wollte sie sich von mir verabschieden, als meine Mutter wieder intervenierte: „Rokko, du willst das Mädchen doch nicht alleine gehen lassen? Bring sie wenigstens bis zur S-Bahn. Berlin ist so eine große Stadt. Man hört ja so viel Schlimmes über Kriminalität und Gewalt in Großstädten." Lisa lernte schnell und wusste, dass Mama Kowalski keine Widerworte dulden würde oder sie wollte sich einfach von mir zum Bahnhof bringen lassen – davon ging ich einfach mal ganz selbstbewusst aus. Ein Spaziergang im Mondschein mit Rokko Kowalski, das kann doch keiner ablehnen...

„Das war ein sehr schöner Tag. Vielen Dank, Herr Kowalski." Lisa stand vor mir und lächelte. „Ja, das war es. Aber ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken – fürs Mitkommen." Lisa war einen Schritt an mich herangetreten und es sah ganz so aus, als würden ihre Lippen auf meine zukommen. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer – hatte sie wirklich vor, mich zu küssen? Kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen trafen, wich Lisa aus und gab mir „nur" einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie ist nun einmal nicht so offensiv wie ich – sie war es nicht und ihre Zurückhaltung wird sich nie ganz verlieren. Also musste ich die Sache in die Hand nehmen… „Da kommt meine Bahn", unterbrach Lisa meinen Kussanlauf, wenn man es so nennen will. Liebe Berliner Verkehrbetriebe, hättet ihr nicht noch ein bisschen damit warten können, euch in Pünktlichkeit zu probieren? Eine kurze Umarmung bekam ich noch, bevor Lisa in ihre Bahn stieg: „Danke fürs Bringen, Herr Kowalski."


	7. Chapter 7

6.

Am Ostermontag reisten meine Eltern dann ab – warum es der Tag mit den größten Aussichten auf Stau sein musste? Keine Ahnung, reiner Sadomasochismus vielleicht. Von Lisa hatte ich seit unserem Museumsausflug nichts gehört. Hinter uns lagen immerhin die Osterfeiertage und ich freute mich am Dienstag richtig, wieder zur Arbeit gehen zu können. Ich hatte wieder und wieder über unsere Verabschiedung am Bahnhof nachgedacht und ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich küssen wollte und dass sie lediglich aus Angst vor der eigenen Courage einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte.

Wir waren also auf einem guten Weg. Und noch viel besser, ich musste meine Annäherungsversuche nicht einmal intensivieren, denn sie kam zu mir. Ja, Lisa Plenske suchte offensichtlich meine Nähe – manchmal kam sie unter irgendeinem Vorwand in mein Büro oder sie setzte sich am Catering zu mir statt mit ihrem Kaffee in ihr Büro zu verschwinden. Bestätigung dafür, dass mich meine Wahrnehmung nicht täuschte, erhielt ich von Helga Plenske, die mich offensichtlich gerne als Mann an Lisas Seite gesehen hätte. Aber der viel wichtigere Indikator war David Seidels Eifersucht. Er ließ kaum eine Chance aus, um meine Arbeit zu boykottieren und mich dumm dastehen zu lassen. Nach Außen hin ließ ich das alles an mir abprallen und demonstrierte Selbstsicherheit, aber innerlich hatte ich meine Zweifel. Nur weil Lisa und ich ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbrachten und sie mich offensichtlich mochte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ein Schnipsen von David nicht reichen würde, um die ganze Situation zum Kippen zu bringen.

Vor Pfingsten saßen wir fast jeden Tag bis spät Abends zusammen und planten die Präsentation. Hugos Entwürfe waren immer noch spärlich, aber die Öffentlichkeit ließ sich nicht mehr vertrösten. Lisa hatte alles bis Pfingsten rauszögern können, aber jetzt mussten unseren Ankündigungen auch Taten folgen. An diesem Abend traf ich Lisa, die wie ich auf dem Nachhauseweg war, im Fahrstuhl. Ich wollte gerade zu etwas Small Talk ansetzen, als die Stille im Fahrstuhl durch Lisas lautes Magenknurren durchbrochen wurde. Wäre Lisa am ganzen Körper so rot wie sie es in diesem Moment im Gesicht war, dann hätte sie locker als lebensgroßes Ampelmännchen durchgehen können. „Ähm, war wohl nicht so eine gute Idee, das Mittagessen auszulassen", entschuldigte sie sich. Das war meine Chance! „Ich wollte heute Abend mal wieder schön kochen. Was halten Sie davon, mitzumachen?"

Das gemeinsame Kochen war traumhaft – und das, was danach kam, war noch traumhafter… für einen Moment jedenfalls… Wir hatten nicht viel geredet seit wir bei mir angekommen waren, aber es war nicht diese unangenehme Stille, als ob man sich nichts zu sagen hätte, sondern mehr eine vertrauensvolle Stille zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich respektieren. Manchmal sagen Gesten eh mehr als Worte: Lisa hatte gerade die Nudeln ins Wasser geworfen, während ich noch mit den Zwiebeln beschäftigt war. Meine Güte, liefen mir die Tränen!! Lisa griff nach einem Taschentuch und kam auf mich zu. Langsam drehte ich mir zu ihr, als sie ganz vorsichtig begann, mir die Tränen wegzuwischen. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr meinen ganzen Körper und jede einzelne Berührung versetzte mich in den emotionalen Ausnahmezustand. Die Spannung zwischen uns war greifbar. Wenn in diesem Moment ein Lauschangriff auf meine Wohnung gestartet worden wäre, dann hätte man auf dem Band nur das Knistern zwischen Lisa und mir vernommen… Ich sah ihr tief in die Augen, in diese wundervollen, blauen Augen, in denen soviel Wärme lag. Aber an diesem Abend konnte ich noch etwas anderes darin lesen. War es Verlangen? Leidenschaft? Lust? Liebe? Ein bisschen von allem? Es bedeutete mir so unendlich viel, dass Lisa meinen Blick hielt und nicht scheu wegsah wie sie es sonst so oft tat. Ich musste mich nur ein wenig vorbeugen und schon trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Dieses Gefühl war überirdisch, soviel besser als in meiner Fantasie. Hinzukam, dass Lisa in meiner Realität etwas tat, was sie in meiner Fantasie nicht getan hatte: Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über meine Brust, zeichnete die Knopfleiste meines Hemdes nach und machte sich dann daran, die ersten Knöpfe zu öffnen. Hätte mir in diesem Moment nicht bewusst sein sollen, dass das hier ein bisschen zu schnell ging? Ja, vielleicht, aber mein Verstand ließ es gerade noch zu, dass ich den Herd abschaltete, bevor er sich ganz verabschiedete. Ich wollte nur noch fühlen, Lisa zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Ich glaubte in diesem Moment, Lisas Herz wirklich erobert zu haben – dabei hätte ich merken müssen, dass das zu einfach und viel zu schnell ging. Nur von unserer Leidenschaft getrieben, fanden wir unseren Weg in mein Schlafzimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

7.

Der alte, zynische Rokko Kowalski, dem Verliebte auf die Nerven gingen und der Leute mit Liebeskummer langweilig fand, hätte es wohl ganz platt so ausgedrückt: Ich hatte Sex. Punkt und Basta. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Der neue Rokko Kowalski, der glaubte, die ganz große Liebe gefunden zu haben und sie in seinen Armen zu halten, der würde es so ausdrücken: Wir haben uns geliebt. Das war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens. Ich bin geflogen. Mir wäre noch so viel eingefallen, aber nichts hätte wirklich ausgedrückt, was ich in diesem Moment fühlte.

In dieser Nacht glaubte ich wirklich, dass Lisa ihre rosarote Brille ein für alle Mal abgelegt hätte und endlich erkannt hatte, dass wir zusammengehören… Ich sollte aber später und äußerst schmerzhaft erfahren, dass die rosarote Brille lediglich ein Glas verloren hatte, bevor Lisa sie wiederaufsetzte.

Mit Abstand betrachtet, hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass Lisa an diesem Abend nicht so war wie ich sie kannte, dass sie etwas tat, von dem ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie es mit mir und vor allem so schnell tun würde, aber ich war zu glücklich, um es mir einzugestehen. Ich hatte Lisa mehrmals gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei, ob sie das wolle und sie hatte mit fester Stimme „ja" gesagt. Ich hätte misstrauisch werden müssen, als sie sich von mir wegdrehte und auf nichts, was ich sagte, antwortete.

Die Realität sollte mich am nächsten Tag mit Schallgeschwindigkeit einholen und meinen Höhenflug mit einer äußerst schmerzhaften Bruchlandung enden lassen. Als ich erwachte, war Lisa weg. Es war noch früh und mich überkam gleich ein seltsames Gefühl. Ob sie es bereute? Ob sie sich von mir ausgenutzt fühlte? Ob sie Zweifel überkommen hatten? Ich würde mit ihr reden müssen. Sofort! Ich machte mich auf zu Kerima. Ich konnte Lisa durch die Scheibe in ihrer Bürotür sehen, sie blätterte in einer Akte und sah sehr konzentriert aus. Leise ging ich hinein und legte meine Arme um sie: „Du hast mir gefehlt, als ich aufgewacht bin. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Lisa löste sich ziemlich abrupt aus meiner Umarmung. „Das letzte Nacht…" sie stellte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und sah an mir vorbei „…das war…eine Übersprungshandlung." Woah, war sie gerade dabei mir zu sagen, dass sie mich benutzt hatte? „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe und es tut mir leid, Ihnen Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben." Damit war es wohl offiziell, wir waren sogar wieder beim Sie. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du willst?" Ich war sauer und ich hatte alles Recht der Welt dazu. „Ich dachte, du wärst die Letzte, die auf den Gefühlen eines Anderen herumtrampelt – wo du doch genau weißt, wie das ist." Lisa sah verletzt aus und sofort bereute ich, was ich gesagt hatte. Sie hatte mir wehgetan, keine Frage, aber das gab mir nicht das Recht, ihr das gleiche anzutun. Diese Frau, die da vor mir stand, die mir ihre Idee von der großen Liebe offenbart hatte, die sonst so emotional war, tat plötzlich so tough, als hätte es ihr nichts bedeutet. Das war nicht meine Lisa. Ich erwartete ja nicht, dass sie mich gleich heiraten würde, aber das hier war eher etwas, das ich von Sabrina erwartete, aber doch nicht von Lisa, nicht von meiner Lisa. „Sag mir, dass es dir nichts bedeutet hat und ich werde gehen", forderte ich sie auf. Sie schwieg und sah zu Boden. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihren Schreibtisch zu und wiederholte meine Forderung eindringlicher: „Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass es dir nichts bedeutet hat." Sie schwieg immer noch und sie sah mich auch nicht an. Meine Wut verflog ein bisschen. Bestand vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung? War sie vielleicht nur überfordert mit der Situation und wollte das mit sich auskämpfen? „Gut. Wenn Sie wissen, was Sie wollen und wenn Sie sich selbst wieder verstehen, dann wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden."

Meine Welt lag in Trümmern, in Schutt und Asche – Lisa hatte sie mit einer Planierraupe dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Wie ein Besessener lief ich durch die Straßen Berlins, als würde ich vor der Erinnerung an letzte Nacht und an das Gespräch davon laufen. Aber sie holte mich ein und irgendwann konnte ich mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Ich musste den Fehler einfach finden. Was war schief gelaufen? Hatte ihr Blick mir nicht gesagt, dass sie es genauso wollte wie ich? Hatte sie es nicht auch mit Worten gesagt? Bei dem Gespräch eben hatte sie mich nicht einmal angesehen. Ich überlegte hin und her, aber ich kam zu keinem logischen Schluss. In Lisas Kopf müsste man gucken können und ihre Gedanken lesen, dann ergäbe das alles hier vielleicht auch einen Sinn. In diesem Moment ärgerte ich mich wohl mehr über mich selbst, weil ich mich genauso aufgeführt hatte wie diese verliebten Idioten, die mir sonst zuwider waren, weil ich in meiner verdammten Selbstsicherheit geglaubt hatte, ich sei am Ziel, aber vor allem, weil ich meine Gefühle einfach nicht abschalten konnte. Es tat weh, es tat so verdammt weh, zurückgewiesen zu werden, aber es war noch viel schmerzhafter, nachdem ich einen Blick darauf hatte werfen dürfen, wie es sein könnte.

Abrupt blieb ich stehen: Gut Lisa, du willst es so, dann kannst du es auch so haben. Rokko Kowalski würde nicht mit sich spielen lassen, niemand hatte mir bisher so wehgetan und auch du wirst das nicht noch einmal tun. Ich werde dir bestimmt keine Träne hinterher weinen und die Zeiten, in denen ich mich für dich verbogen habe, waren vorbei. Ich würde wieder mein altes Ich sein – das Ich, das das Leben liebt, das sich nicht darum scherte, was andere von ihm dachten, das kreativ und provokant war, mein unangepasstes Ich eben. Ja, mein Entschluss stand und rein theoretisch war er auch gut.


	9. Chapter 9

8.

Rein theoretisch war auch Atomkraft gut, aber in der Realität endete sie nur allzu oft im Supergau – genauso wie mein Entschluss… Lisa zu vergessen war der emotionale Supergau. Knapp 8 Wochen waren seit unserer Nacht vergangen und ich hatte es geschafft, jedes Gespräch mit ihr auf das Geschäftliche zu reduzieren, aber in mir drin brodelte es. Meine Gefühle ließen sich nun einmal nicht ausschalten. Zwei Mal hat sie den Versuch unternommen, mit mir zu reden, aber ich habe das abgeblockt. Ich wollte Geschäftliches von Privatem trennen, was so kurz vor der Präsentation und einem labilen Hugo gar nicht so einfach war.

Außerdem sah man Lisa und David in letzter Zeit öfter gemeinsam. Und die Gerüchte, die diesbezüglich kursierten, gaben mir den Rest. Angeblich waren Lisa und David jetzt zusammen. Ich fand ja, es sah nicht danach aus – reines Wunschdenken vermutlich. Obwohl… Helga sprach mir immer wieder gut zu. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie von unserer Nacht wusste oder nicht, aber ich klammerte mich ein bisschen an diesen Strohhalm: „Mein Mann würde es ja gerne sehen, dass die Lisa und der junge Herr Seidel, aber noch ist da nichts. Und ich glaub auch nicht, dass da noch was kommt. Die Lisa betrachtet ihn ja schon um einiges kritischer als noch vor einiger Zeit. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich die Flinte noch nicht ins Korn werfen."

In der Tat wirkte Lisa etwas schlapp in letzter Zeit und blass war sie auch – so sah keine glücklich verliebte Frau aus. Ich haderte schon mit mir, ob ich ihr nicht doch die Chance geben sollte, mit mir zu reden, als David Seidel mir einen Dämpfer verpasste: Ich war auf dem Weg zur Präsentation und dachte eigentlich, ich wäre der letzte, der Kerima in Richtung Modenschau verließ, als David zu mir in den Fahrstuhl stieg. „Na Kowalski." Ich wollte nicht darauf eingehen, aber David suchte nicht nur Streit, er setzte auch alles daran, welchen zu finden: „Wie fühlt man sich eigentlich, wenn man ständig nur der zweite Sieger ist?" Ich versuchte krampfhaft, meine undurchdringliche Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Präsentation sollte jetzt das A und O sein, aber David ließ nicht locker. Als wir aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen meinte er nur: „Heute kriegt die Presse etwas von mir und Lisa, das die Gerüchte in ganze neue Kanäle leiten wird." Meine Vorfreude auf die bevorstehende Präsentation, in die ich in letzter Zeit meine gesamte Energie gesteckt hatte, begann zu sinken. Heute Abend würden die beiden es also offiziell machen. Ich war David fast schon dankbar für den Hinweis, so würde mich die Neuigkeit nicht völlig unvorbereitet treffen. Vielleicht würde mir so eine offizielle Stellungnahme dabei helfen, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen…

Aber der Abend verlief dann doch ganz anders als gedacht. Wer auch immer die Sitzordnung gemacht hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Lisa neben mir saß und David dahinter. Ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei, denn David saß neben seinen Eltern, Kim und Sophie von Brahmberg – die Gründerfamilien eben zusammen. Die Show lief ausgesprochen gut und dank Hannah waren die Modelle nicht nur laufsteg-, sondern auch straßentauglich und wurden von den anwesenden Gästen begeistert aufgenommen. Als alles vorbei war und Hugo sich in Aufmerksamkeit und Applaus sonnte, zog David Lisa hinter sich her auf den Laufsteg. Für mich sah es ja ein bisschen so aus, als würde Lisa nicht wollen, aber auf meine Wahrnehmung war in letzter Zeit ja eh kein Verlass. „Sehr geehrte Gäste", begann David, „Unsere Kollektion ist sicherlich immer eine Zeile wert, aber das hier wird einige Zeilen mehr wert sein." Damit begann David Lisa zu küssen, aber irgendetwas war seltsam: Sie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und irgendwann hing sie dann leblos in seinen Armen. Er ließ von ihr ab und drehte sich triumphierend zu den immer noch knipsenden Fotografen, als Lisa bewusstlos neben ihm zu Boden sank. Hugo war der erste, der sich zu Lisa runterbeugte: „Lisa, ma chère, was ist mit Ihnen?" Auch Laura Seidel hatte sich an mir vorbei gedrängelt und stürmte in Lisas Richtung. „Er scheint ihr wohl mit seiner Zunge die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten zu haben", bemerkte Timo, als er mit einem Tablett mit Champagner an mir vorbeikam.


	10. Chapter 10

9.

„Das ist noch eine Woche haltbar, das hier sogar noch einen Monat." Helga stand am Catering und durchforstete den Kühlschrank. „Sie sind doch am Abend der Präsentation auch gleich nach Hause gegangen", wandte sie sich an mich, „Ist Ihnen von meinem Essen vielleicht auch schlecht geworden?" – „Nein, mir ging es danach gut. Gab's denn Beschwerden?" – „Die Lisa, die ist nach der Präsentation neulich gleich nach Hause gekommen und seitdem geht's ihr schlecht. Sieht nach einer leichten Lebensmittelvergiftung aus." Die Präsentation war jetzt zwei Tage her und bei mir stand das Telefon kaum still. Lisas Ohnmacht hatte zu allerlei Spekulation geführt und lenkte hervorragend von Hugo und seinem Zustand ab. Seither war Lisa nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. „Andererseits, neulich stand in der Zeitung, dass Topmanager dreimal anfälliger für Magengeschwüre sind, vielleicht ist es das. Stress genug hat sie ja, die Lisa." Helga spekulierte immer noch, welch ominöse Krankheit Lisa ergriffen haben könnte. Nun, ihr werdet jetzt wohl sagen: Ohnmacht? Übelkeit? Erst erzählt dieser Typ von seinem ungeborenen Kind und von der Nacht mit der Mutter und jetzt ignoriert er die ersten, mehr als eindeutigen Anzeichen? Tja, ich kannte die Anzeichen bisher auch nur aus der Theorie und machte mir dementsprechend keine Gedanken…

Tag 4 nach der Präsentation: Lisa war wieder da! Irgendetwas war seltsam, sie zog sich von allen zurück – mir ging sie sowieso aus dem Weg, aber nun mied sie auch David. Ihre ganze Körperhaltung ihm gegenüber sagte: Lass mich zufrieden. Zumindest sah es für mich so aus, wenn sie sich aus Davids Umarmung löste oder bei Besprechungen seine Hand von ihrem Knie schob. Ich bildete mir ja nicht ein, dass ich etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, aber tief in meinem Herzen hoffte ich natürlich ein bisschen, dass David bei Lisa abgemeldet war. Was ich brauchte, war Gewissheit und die einmalige Chance dafür spielte mir ausgerechnet David zu. Er hatte eine Presserklärung über Lisa und sich vorbereitet und brachte sie mir: „Überarbeiten Sie das und geben Sie es dann raus." Er wollte mich quälen, denn die Erklärung war einwandfrei und er wusste das. Aber ich kann mich auch dumm stellen, wenn ich will. Ich veränderte dies und jenes an dem Text und ging dann zu Lisa ins Büro: „Frau Plenske? Herr Seidel wollte, dass ich das hier überarbeite und dann rausgebe. Da die Angelegenheit etwas…ähm… delikat ist, möchte ich, dass er seine Zustimmung gibt und da ich ihn gerade nicht finden kann, dachte ich mir, ich wende mich an Sie." Du wolltest doch aufhören, dich anzupassen und zu verbiegen! Wieso fragst du sie nicht direkt? Vielleicht wollte sie dir das sagen, als sie das Gespräch mit dir gesucht hat, vielleicht hatte sie dich schonend darauf vorbereiten wollen. Schonend vorbereiten? Nachdem sie dein Herz zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hat? Wohl kaum. Ich war keinen Deut besser als alle anderen in der Branche – ich war genauso verlogen, aber es sollte ja einer guten Sache dienen. Ich wollte mit dem Kapitel Lisa abschließen. Ich lief Gefahr, dass sie komplett dicht machte, wenn ich sie direkt fragen würde, darum habe ich diesen eher unaufrichtigen Weg gewählt. Und wieso sollte ich nicht auch mal so sein? Wieso sollte ich immer der liebenswerte, verständnisvolle Trottel sein? Offensichtlich machte es Lisa an, belogen, betrogen und ausgenutzt zu werden – sonst würde sie ja nicht so auf David stehen. Aber wenn es wirklich das war, was sie wollte, dann würde ich ihr wohl nicht dienen können, denn eigentlich war das nicht ich. Ich bin gerne aufmerksam und verständnisvoll, das macht es für mich auch leichter. Ich beobachtete Lisa ganz genau, als sie den Artikel las, in dem David sich offiziell zu ihr bekannte und die Medien an seinem vermeintlichen Glück teilhaben ließ. Sie zog erst die Augenbrauen hoch, dann legte sich ihre Stirn in Falten und dann zog sie ihre Augenbrauen wieder hoch, bevor sie das Papier in einer schnellen Bewegung zerriss – einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal und sie kämpfte heftig, bevor sie es auch ein fünftes Mal zerriss und die Schnipsel in ihren Papierkorb beförderte. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie Ihre Zeit damit verschwendet haben." Ich war verwirrt, höchst verwirrt. War dieser Artikel nicht das, was Lisa sich, seit ich sie kannte, wünschte? Und jetzt zerriss sie ihn einfach. „Was stimmt denn damit nicht?" – „Nichts, daran und vor allem darin stimmt nichts." – „Das heißt, Sie beide sind nicht zusammen?" Ich bekam ein kurzes Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Ich verließ Lisas Büro. Was hatte das wohl zu bedeuten? War David vielleicht doch nur eine Fassade, so wie meine Mutter es gesagt hatte und hatte Lisa die schmerzliche Erfahrung gemacht, von der Mama gesprochen hat? Und wenn ja, was hatte das für mich zu bedeuten?

Fast eine Woche war seit diesem mehr als merkwürdigen Gespräch vergangen und ich saß wie so oft mit meinen spärlichen Essensresten auf dem Sofa und wollte mir gerade etwas Sinnfreies im Fernsehen ansehen, um mich von dem Endloskreis meiner Gedanken über Lisa abzulenken, als es an meiner Tür raschelte. Durch das in der Tür eingelassene Glas konnte ich sehen, dass dort jemand stand. Vielleicht probieren es die Zeugen Jehovas mal wieder bei mir. Ich liebe nichts mehr, als solange Gespräche mit denen über Gott und den Sinn des Lebens zu führen, bis sie froh sind, dass ich sie wieder gehen lasse. Auf diese Art und Weise habe ich es geschafft, dass sie meine Wohnung immer auslassen, wenn sie ihre Tour machen… Ich wartete also darauf, dass es klingelte. Aber es klingelte nicht – stattdessen wurde das Rascheln vor meiner Tür lauter, aber seltsamerweise war der Schatten der Person, die da eben noch stand, weg. Meine Neugier, aber auch meine Argwohn waren geweckt. Ich stellte also mein erbärmliches Essen auf den Couchtisch und ging zur Tür. Ich öffnete die Tür vorsichtig - man konnte ja nie wissen - und war mehr als erstaunt bei dem, was ich sah.

Auf dem Boden vor meiner Wohnungstür hockte eine junge Frau, die offensichtlich versuchte, ein Stück Papier unter meiner Tür durchzuschieben. „Lisa?!" Das Paar Augen, das ich verschreckt ansah, gehörte in der Tat Lisa. Langsam stand sie auf, blickte aber dennoch zu Boden: „Was machst du denn hier?" Ich wollte nicht unfreundlich klingen, wirklich nicht, aber die Situation war absurd. Immerhin hatte ich einen Briefkasten und was konnte schon so wichtig sein, dass es nicht warten konnte? „Ich… ich wollte zu dir, aber… aber mich hat gerade der Mut verlassen. Es ist aber wichtig, darum wollte ich das hier unter der Tür durchschieben, damit du es heute noch kriegst." Sie deutete auf den Umschlag in ihrer Hand. Ich griff danach: „Komm doch erstmal rein." Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnte. Und nun standen wir da im Eingangsbereich, wie zwei verklemmte Teenager. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich mich doch gesetzt hätte. Ich öffnete den Briefumschlag und zog ein Papier heraus. „Wir müssen reden", stand dort in Lisas ordentlicher Handschrift. Das Papier war seltsam, war das Fotopapier? Ich drehte es um und für einen Moment dachte ich, es zöge mir die Beine weg – das war ein Ultraschallbild! Ich musste mich setzen. Wie ich es geschafft hatte zum Sofa zu kommen, weiß ich nicht mehr, ich war viel zu sehr in Gedanken. Natürlich träumte ich von Kindern und natürlich vorzugsweise mit Lisa, aber doch nicht so. Ich legte das Bild auf den Couchtisch und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein – ich hatte Lisas Glück mit David zerstört bevor es richtig angefangen hatte… Oder vielleicht doch nicht? „Seit wann weißt du es?" – „Seit 4 Stunden." Lisa setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa und wirkte ein bisschen verloren. „Wie weit bist du?" – „Zehnte Woche, auf den Tag genau." - „Nicht einmal du kannst das auf den Tag genau errechnen." – „Wenn das erste Mal ein Volltreffer war, dann schon." Das erste Mal…Volltreffer…ihre Worte hallten in meinem Kopf. Unsere Nacht war ihr erstes Mal? Und es soll ihr wirklich nichts bedeutet haben? Ausgerechnet Lisa! Das konnte ich nicht glauben, da musste mehr dahinter stecken. „Und was ist mit David?" Lisa wirkte verletzt, als ich sie das fragte, aber ich musste es einfach wissen. „Was soll mit ihm sein?" – „Kommt er als Vater in Betracht?" – „Nein. Da lief nichts…auch wenn er es gerne gewollt hätte." Darüber musste ich erst einmal nachdenken… Rokko an seinen Verstand, Rokko an seinen Verstand: Noch da? Verstand an Rokko, Verstand an Rokko: Bin noch da, aber gerade total geplättet. Rokko an Verstand: Begreifst du, was hier läuft? Verstand an Rokko: Nee, eher nicht. Das gedankliche Zwiegespräch mit mir selbst, musste wohl unerträglich lange gedauert haben in Lisas Augen: „Ich geh dann wohl besser." Lisa hatte sich erhoben und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Ich sprang auf und griff nach ihrem Ellenbogen: „Nein. Du bist hier und du wolltest reden. Dann rede."


	11. Chapter 11

10.

„Weißt du noch, der Abend, nachdem wir im Museum waren, als du mich zur S-Bahn gebracht hast?" Ich konnte nur nicken. „Ich habe bis dahin geglaubt, dass ich euch beide lieben würde, aber dieser Tag hat etwas verändert. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was und wie viel, aber als wir am Bahnsteig standen, da war etwas anders. Du hast es mir danach ja auch ziemlich leicht gemacht, mehr über meine Gefühle für dich herauszufinden. An dem Tag, als wir… als wir gekocht und… als wir gekocht haben… David, er hatte mir mittags gestanden, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat." Okay, das reichte. Eigentlich wollte ich Lisa in Ruhe ausreden lassen, aber das war genug. Mehr konnte ich stillschweigend nicht ertragen: „Und du hast natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit dem dusseligen Lückenbüßer zu schlafen! Wie konntest du nur! Du weißt doch ganz genau, was du mir bedeutest." Lisa war betreten und knetete ihre Finger. Ich konnte sehen, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Nein, diesmal nicht. Diesmal würde ich sie bestimmt nicht in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, denn NICHTS war in Ordnung. Sie hatte mich benutzt und verletzt und jetzt saß sie da wie ein Häufchen Elend und erwartete doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich ihr einfach so verzeihen würde?! „Du… du bist nicht der Lückenbüßer… und wahrscheinlich bist du es nie gewesen. Das war doch alles gar nicht geplant. Ich… Davids Geständnis, es hat nicht das Glücksgefühl ausgelöst, dass ich erwartet hatte… aber er war doch immer mein Traum. Ich wollte ihm einfach eine Chance geben, um später nicht der verpassten Chance nachzuweinen, verstehst du?" Nee, ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber solange du dich verstehst… Oh oh, Rokko, hier ist dein Herz: Ich glaube, ich verstehe es! Sei einfach still, der einzige, auf den ich noch höre, ist mein Verstand. Aber der hat sich doch gerade verabschiedet. Sei still, hab ich dir gesagt. „Ich wollte mir an diesem Abend beweisen, dass du nur ein guter Freund bist, aber das ist nach Hinten losgegangen. Ich dachte, ich könnte nicht mit dir schlafen, wenn ich dich nicht wirklich lieben würde." Verstand an Rokko, Verstand an Rokko: Ich bin wieder da und ich sehe das genauso wie das Herz. Rokko an Verstand und Herz: Seid endlich still. Das, was sie da erzählt, versteht außer ihr niemand, das ist Lisa-Plenske-Logik. „Ich hätte in dieser Nacht nicht einfach so verschwinden dürfen. Es war doch nur, weil…, weil… ich war so schrecklich durcheinander. Ich habe mich selbst nicht mehr erkannt. Ich hatte gerade das getan, wovor ich meine ganze Pubertät lang Angst hatte und… und es war schön… und… mich hat einfach die Panik gepackt… ich weiß, ich habe dir furchtbar wehgetan, mit dem, was ich gesagt habe… ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe…" Lisa wurde still und sah auf ihre Finger. „Ich habe später ja versucht, noch einmal mit dir zu reden, aber…" – „…ich habe dir nicht die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben." Lisa nickte. „Und David, er wollte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass ich ihn plötzlich nicht mehr wollte und es hat sich ja auch nicht schlecht angefühlt…aber richtig gut auch nicht und als er… als er mehr wollte…da konnte ich einfach nicht… Und der Kuss bei der Präsentation… er hat meinen Wunsch nach Freundschaft einfach ignoriert und mal wieder nur getan, was für seine Selbstdarstellung nötig war…" Oh Gott, allein bei dem Gedanken, dass die beiden… dass Lisa sich David vielleicht auch so hingegeben hätte wie mir…und dass ich mit meinem verletzten Stolz auch noch indirekt schuld daran gewesen wäre, wurde mir schlecht. „Und jetzt hast du den Salat." Das klang wohl doch sarkastischer als beabsichtigt… Alles in allem war das aber mehr Ehrlichkeit als mir lieb war… „Ja, jetzt habe ich den Salat." Wieder saßen wir uns schweigend gegenüber – lange, sehr lange. Immer wieder sah ich von dem Ultraschallbild in meinen Händen zu Lisa. Bei ihrem Anblick begann meine Fassade zu bröckeln. Ich reichte ihr ein Taschentuch: „Und jetzt? Was erwartest du von mir? Was genau willst du?" – „Erwarten kann ich ja wohl gar nichts, nachdem ich dir so wehgetan habe. Aber ich kriege dieses Kind – mit deiner Hilfe oder ohne. Ich hoffe nur, du kannst mir eines Tages so verzeihen, dass du diesem Kind ein Vater sein willst." Ich nickte. Es stand außer Frage, dass ich für dieses Kind da sein würde. Lisa setzte zu einem letzten, verzweifelten Anlauf an: „Ich habe dich gern, sehr gern sogar…nein… ich liebe dich und ich will eine faire Chance bei dir. Für dich und mich und den Mops." Sie deutete auf ihren Bauch. „Den Mops? Kinder können das im Mutterleib hören, das könnte schlecht fürs Selbstbewusstsein sein." Eigentlich wollte ich einen Witz machen, aber bei Lisa löste es einen Weinkrampf aus. „Oh nein, nicht weinen." Entgegen meines Vorsatzes nahm ich Lisa jetzt doch in den Arm. „Wir schaffen das. Du weißt, dass ein Wort von dir genügt und wir probieren es." Ich spürte, wie Lisa an meiner Brust nickte.

Einige Zeit später dachte ich, dass Lisa sich beruhigt hätte, aber sie war eingeschlafen. Ich legte sie sanft hin und deckte sie zu. Dann setzte ich mich ihr gegenüber, betrachtete sie und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass wir uns die ganze Zeit geduzt hatten und wie gut sich das angefühlt hatte. Die Nähe, die plötzlich wieder da war, tat so gut. Ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Sie liebte mich und ich liebte sie. Wir erwarteten ein Kind. Soweit die Fakten und jetzt noch die unberechenbare Größe David Seidel. Ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass sie aus falsch verstandenem Pflichtbewusstsein bei mir blieb. Dann fielen mir die Worte meine Mutter wieder ein: Sie muss diese Erfahrung machen und du kannst sie nicht davor beschützen. Reichte diese Erfahrung, um David Seidel ein für alle Mal aus ihrem Herzen zu verbannen? Ich würde mich bestimmt nicht mit 100 in eine Beziehung mit ihr stürzen. Mein Vertrauen in sie müsste erst wieder wachsen. Ja genau, das ist gut, unterstützten mein Herz und mein Verstand mich wieder. Meine Entscheidung stand. Ich müsste also nur noch warten, bis sie wach war, um sie ihr mitzuteilen.


	12. Chapter 12

11.

Ich musste wohl doch eingenickt sein. Mein Nacken fühlte sich furchtbar an. Sitzen war eindeutig keine gute Position zum Schlafen. Ich wurde davon wach, dass Lisa offensichtlich ziemlich überstürzt aufgestanden und in mein Badezimmer geeilt war. Als ich dazukam, kniete sie vor der Toilette und setzte das Wort „Morgenübelkeit" auf äußerst beeindruckende Weise in die Tat um. Wann hatte ich wohl das letzte Mal jemandem die Haare aus dem Gesicht gehalten? Das war bei meiner Abifeier oder vielmehr danach, aber mein bester Kumpel Franz war damals betrunken und nicht schwanger. Das ganze Ausmaß von „Ich werde Vater" wurde mir erst bewusst, als Lisa sich erschöpft zurücklehnte und sich aus irgendeinem für mich unerfindlichen Grund entschuldigte. „Ich werde Vater" hieß also nicht nur 9 Monate warten bis das Kind da ist und dann irgendwann mit ihm Fußballspielen, sondern es hieß auch die Höhen und Tiefen einer Schwangerschaft begleiten und oh ja, das wollte ich. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall auch nur eine Minute davon verpassen. Während wir da so saßen und darauf warteten, ob noch eine zweite „Attacke" kam oder nicht, malte ich mir aus wie es mit einem Kind sein könnte. „Ich muss es meinen Eltern sagen", durchbrach Lisa die Stille. Ich nickte. „Lisa?!" – „Hmm." – „Ich will auf jeden Fall für das Kind und für dich da sein. Ich werde Zeit brauchen, aber ihr zwei – der Mops und du – ihr kriegt eure Chance." Lisa streichelte vorsichtig über mein Hand, die ich ihr auf den Bauch gelegt hatte und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Danke." Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wenn du willst, komme ich mit, wenn du es deinen Eltern sagst."

Das Gespräch mit Lisas Eltern am Abend war… nun wie soll ich sagen? Irgendwie schizophren: Helga freute sich sehr für uns und ging fälschlicherweise davon aus, dass wir schon länger zusammen waren und es nur noch nicht öffentlich gemacht hatten. Bernd hingegen regte sich furchtbar auf: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein und ausgerechnet von diesem Milchbubi. Wenn's wenigstens von dem jungen Seidel wäre…" Bernd und Helga gerieten darüber ins Streiten und Lisa verkrümelte sich leise nach draußen, wohin ich ihr sofort folgte. „Meinst du, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn du da auf der kalten Treppe sitzt?" – „Hast du Angst, dein Kind kommt mit einem Eiszapfen an der Nase zur Welt?" Irgendwie war das schon eine witzige Vorstellung. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Zumindest mussten wir beide lachen und konnten einen Moment lang vergessen, dass man den Streit ihrer Eltern bis vor die Haustür hören konnte. „Er beruhigt sich schon wieder. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat das nicht so gemeint." Lisas Versuch, mich aufzubauen, klang eher danach, als würde sie sich selbst beruhigen wollen. „Wenn du meinst. Ich geh dann mal. Wenn irgendwas ist, ruf an oder komm vorbei, ja?" Lisa erhob sich zum Abschied dann doch: „Danke, dass du hier warst." Bevor ich endgültig ging, gab ich Lisa noch einen sanften Kuss – man konnte das „sich Zeit nehmen" ja auch ein wenig beschleunigen…

Es war schon spät an diesem Abend und ich lag schon eine Weile im Bett und dachte über das Gespräch mit Lisas Eltern nach. Was Bernd wohl gegen mich hatte? Er kannte mich ja nicht einmal richtig – musste er ja auch nicht. Was zählte, war Lisa: Sie musste mit mir zusammen sein wollen und nicht ihr Vater, allerdings machte ich mir ein wenig Sorgen wie groß Bernds Einfluss auf Lisa und ihre Entscheidung für mich sein könnte. Ich machte mir gerade Gedanken darüber, wie unser Mops wohl aussehen würde und was alles erledigt und vorbereitet sein musste bis zu seiner „Ankunft", als es an meiner Tür klingelte. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht öffnen, weil es schon so spät war, aber dann dachte ich an Lisa, vielleicht wollte sie ja von meinem Angebot, vorbeizukommen, Gebrauch machen. Meine Intuition hatte mich nicht getäuscht: Sie stand verheult mit einer kleinen Tasche in der Hand vor meiner Tür… „Er hat sich nicht beruhigt?" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sah mich aber immer noch nicht an. Ich bat sie herein, nahm ihr die Tasche ab und bot ihr erst einmal was zu trinken und zu essen an. Langsam rückte sie mit der Sprache raus: Ihr Vater hatte sie rausgeworfen, weil sie nicht nur schwanger von dem - seiner Meinung nach - falschen Mann war, sondern weil das alles die falsche Reihenfolge hatte. Laut Bernd hätte eine Heirat dieser Schwangerschaft vorausgehen sollen und das vorzugsweise mit David. Diesen Teil ließ sie weg, um mich zu schonen, aber ich konnte mir das auch so zusammenreimen. „Aber meine Mutter freut sich wirklich sehr für uns…"


	13. Chapter 13

12.

Seit fast zwei Wochen wohnte Lisa jetzt schon bei mir. Ehrlich gesagt, fand ich es schön, sie so nah bei mir zu haben, aber irgendetwas war nicht richtig an dieser Situation… Es war ein Abend wie jeder anderer in dieser Zeit, als mir plötzlich klar wurde, was nicht stimmte. Lisa saß auf dem Sofa und blätterte in den Comics, die ich ihr gegeben hatte. Ich zeichne in meiner Freizeit selbst welche, hauptsächlich für Kinderzeitschriften, manchmal aber auch einfach nur um des Zeichnens willen. Lisa wollte wissen, was ich da jeden Abend machte, aber bei noch unvollendeten Werken bin ich eigen, die würde ich nicht einmal ihr zeigen. Darum hab ich ihr die gegeben, die schon fertig waren. Ich saß also an meinem Schreibtisch und sah immer wieder zu Lisa rüber. Anhand ihrer Mimik konnte man genau sehen, wie sehr sie die Comics amüsierten. „So geht das nicht", riss ich sie aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie langsam hochsah, machte sie den Eindruck, als hätte ich sie aus einer weit entfernten Welt zurückgeholt: „Was geht so nicht?" – „Na das hier." Ich war aufgestanden und ging auf sie zu: „Das ist keine faire Chance für uns drei, das ist Lisa wohnt bei Rokko." Sie war offensichtlich verwirrt. „Na sieh dich doch mal um. Das hier trägt alles meine Handschrift. Ich hab dir lediglich ein bisschen Platz für deine Dinge gemacht, aber ansonsten ist diese Wohnung ganz und gar ich." Lisa verstand offensichtlich immer noch nicht: „Wir sollten uns etwas Neues suchen. Etwas, das uns beiden gefällt, das wir gemeinsam einrichten, das dann hinterher nach uns aussieht und nicht nach Rokko mit ein bisschen Lisa." Jetzt verstand sie endlich: „Ist das dein Ernst?" – „Natürlich, sonst würde ich es nicht sagen." Lisa sprang auf und fiel mir um den Hals. Wir würden langsam zu der Familie werden, die ich mir so wünschte und offiziell zusammen zu ziehen war der erste Schritt.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich direkt zu Jürgen in den Kiosk. Ich wollte Zeitungen mit Wohnungsanzeigen besorgen. Fröhlich grüßend trat ich ein und lief direkt Bernd und David in den Arm. „Ach kieke mal eener an, wen wir da ham", grüßte Bernd zurück. Helga hatte versucht, Lisa und mich zu beruhigen: „Dein Vater braucht nun mal ein bisschen länger, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, aber dafür wird er sich dann auch dreimal so freuen." Nach Freude sah Bernds Gesichtsausdruck ja nicht aus… „Rokko, was kann ich für dich tun?", wandte sich Jürgen an mich.

„Ich versteh dich nicht, deine Wohnung ist doch sehr schön. Wieso willst du denn da wegziehen?" Jürgen plapperte immer noch, als ich mein Portemonnaie öffnete, um den Stapel Zeitungen zu bezahlen. Dabei fiel das Ultraschall-Bild heraus, das ich dort aufbewahrte, um es immer bei mir zu haben. „Huch, was ist denn das?" Jürgen griff schneller danach als ich und betrachtete das Bild: „Du wirst Vater? Meinen Glückwunsch!" Er kam hinter seinem Tresen hervor und umarmte mich: „Wer ist denn die glückliche Mutter?" – „Lisa." – „Nein!" Jürgens Grinsen wurde breiter und im Augenwinkel konnte ich beobachten wie David die Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Doch, n Kind hatter unserm Schnattchen jemacht, der feine Herr Werbefachmann und jetzt willer se och noch von Zuhause entführen." Okay, das reichte! Ich spürte etwas in mir aufsteigen, das ich noch nie so intensiv gespürt hatte: Beschützerinstinkt! „Ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen getan habe", wandte ich mich an Bernd, „und offensichtlich kann man es Ihnen auch überhaupt nicht Recht machen, aber Lisa kam zu mir und bat mich um Unterstützung. Hätte ich sie vielleicht auch vor die Tür setzen sollen? Das wäre doch genauso Öl in Ihr Feuer gewesen. Ich werde Lisa und das Kind bestimmt nicht hängen lassen, nur weil ich nicht in Ihr Bild vom perfekten Schwiegersohn passe." – „Ick muss zur Arbeit." Und damit ging Bernd. „Du liegst nach Punkten vorn", resümierte Jürgen, „Aber nun erzähl doch mal. Was ist passiert?" Ich begann zu erzählen und so merkten wir gar nicht, dass David gegangen war. „Ihr müsst es unbedingt nach mir benennen." – „Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird?" – „Ich habe doch unbedingt gesagt, oder? Dann muss sie halt ne richtige Schönheit werden und dein Selbstbewusstsein erben und dann kann sie auch mit dem Vornamen leben." Jürgen fand sich offenbar richtig witzig. „Schick Lisa in der Mittagspause hierher. Ich hab sie seit der Präsentation nicht gesehen und nicht gesprochen. Als bester Freund und baldiger Onkel hab ich ja wohl ein Recht auf Informationen aus erster Hand."


	14. Chapter 14

13.

Lisa war bereits in der 16. Woche und sie bekam langsam ein kleines Bäuchlein, als der Umzug in unsere erste richtige gemeinsame Wohnung anstand. Die Wohnung war perfekt für uns und sie hatte uns beiden sofort gefallen: Es gab ein großes Schlafzimmer, ein helles Wohnzimmer, ein gemütliches Kinderzimmer und ein Arbeitszimmer, in dem wir beide Platz für unsere Arbeiten fanden, außerdem gab es einen Terrasse. Wir würden keine Probleme mit dem Kinderwagen kriegen, weil wir keine Treppen überwinden mussten. Jürgen hatte mir beim Tapezieren und dem Aufbauen der Möbel geholfen. „Weißt du Rokko, in Bezug auf David, da musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Als Kummerkasten vom Dienst hab ich zwar so etwas wie eine Schweigepflicht, aber ich kann dir guten Gewissens sagen, dass du für Lisa der Einzige bist und dass sie dich über alles liebt." Jürgen zog sich zurück, weil Lisa es sich trotz meiner Einwände und Bitten, sich zu schonen, nicht nehmen ließ, mir beim Aufbau der Kindermöbel zu helfen. Allerdings ließ ich es nicht zu, dass sie mehr tat als nur die Aufbauleitungen vorzulesen: „Stecken Sie die Schraube des Typs 12 in die Öffnung 3 und..." – „Es sind zu wenig Schrauben oder zu viele Öffnungen." Ich war schon völlig verzweifelt. Wenn das so weiterging, würde der Mops auf dem Boden schlafen müssen. „Gut, dass es noch einige Monate bis zur Geburt sind, bis dahin hast du es bestimmt geschafft, das Bett aufzubauen." Als könnte Lisa meine Gedanken lesen… Glücklicherweise konnte sie das nicht, denn sonst hätte sie gewusst, was mich schon den ganzen Abend beschäftigte: Jürgens Worte. Mein Vertrauen in Lisa war nun einmal angeknackst, aber es wuchs langsam. Seit der Zeugung unseres Mopses hatten wir noch nicht wieder miteinander geschlafen, dafür war mein Vertrauen noch nicht wieder stark genug. Umso mehr genoss ich die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, die wir austauschten. Außerdem machte mir Davids Verhalten zu schaffen: Er hatte sich komplett von Lisa und von mir zurückgezogen. Eigentlich ein Grund mehr, mein neues Glück in vollen Zügen zu genießen, oder? Eigentlich schon – eigentlich… Ich sah doch, welche Blicke David Lisa immer noch zuwarf und ich wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man Gefühle nicht abschalten konnte. Lisa dachte ja, dass David endlich erkannt hatte, dass sie beide nur gute Freunde waren und es auch bleiben sollten, aber ich war misstrauisch. Das lief einfach zu glatt. Ich war mir sicher, dass er irgendetwas im Schilde führte… Zu später Stunde standen dann das Kinderbettchen und der Wickeltisch. Das alles hätte natürlich noch warten können, aber unsere Vorfreude war so groß, dass wir nicht anders konnten, als das Kinderzimmer auch schon einzurichten. Noch verpackt stand ein kleiner Kleiderschrank in der Ecke: „Den bauen wir morgen auf, okay?" Lisa war genauso geschafft wie ich. „Wir sind morgen bei meinen Eltern eingeladen." Richtig, das waren wir. Das Verhältnis zwischen Bernd und Lisa hatte sich etwas entspannt und Helga tat alles, damit auch sein Verhältnis zu mir auftaute. Am nächsten Tag sollten wir in Göberitz zu Mittag essen und die restlichen Kisten aus Lisas Zimmer holen. Helga hatte stellvertretend für Bernd angeboten, dass er uns mit seinem Auto und seiner Muskelkraft dabei helfen würde, die Kisten mit unseren persönlichen Dingen in unser neues Heim zu bringen.

Das Essen bei Lisas Eltern war krampfig – nicht, dass Bernd irgendetwas gesagt hätte… Es war vielmehr die beklemmende Stille, die Helga immer wieder mit ihren Small-Talk-Anläufen zu durchbrechen versuchte, die die ganze Angelegenheit so krampfig machte. „Können wir dann?" Bernd hatte kaum aufgegessen, da sollte es auch schon losgehen. Darüber war ich nicht unglücklich, denn je eher wir anfingen, desto eher waren wir auch fertig. Lisa sollte – trotz Protesten – bei Helga in Göberitz bleiben. Helga hatte das wirklich geschickt eingefädelt: Ich würde alleine mit Bernd sein, denn Jürgen hatte unter irgendeinem Vorwand abgesagt und eigentlich brauchten wir ihn nicht, er hatte ja auch schon genug geholfen, aber er hätte einen guten Puffer zwischen Bernd und mir abgegeben… Lisa würde also bei ihrer Mutter bleiben – die beiden sahen sich in letzter Zeit nur bei Kerima und so ein paar Tipps von Mutter zu Tochter konnten ja nicht schaden. Außerdem sollte sie sich ausruhen… Ihr seht, allein der Gedanke zurück an den Moment, als klar war, dass ich mit Bernd alleine sein würde, macht mich nervös… Kurz bevor ich ins Auto steigen wollte, kam Lisa noch einmal raus und nahm ihren Vater beiseite. Sie sprach mit ihm und Bernd nickte immer wieder und umarmte sie dann. Danach kam sie zu mir: „Wir sehen uns heute Abend" und dann gab sie mir einen langen Kuss, dass ich ganz weiche Knie bekam.

„So, dis war der letzte", Bernd stellte den Karton auf den Boden und sah sich ein bisschen um: „Nett habtirs hier." Ich bot ihm eine Führung an, die er nicht ablehnte. „Solide Arbeit… jut jeklebte Tapeten…", endlich hatten Bernd und ich ein Gesprächsthema gefunden. Die Stille zwischen uns war schon fast belastend gewesen und so war ich doch ganz froh, dass er sich immer wieder zu unserer Wohnung und zur Einrichtung äußerte. „Dis is also dis Kinderzimmer? N bisschen zeitich, wa?" – „Ja, aber wir freuen uns doch schon so." – „Hmm, was'n dis in dem Karton?" – „Der Kleiderschrank. Es war gestern schon spät und wir waren müde, darum ist er noch nicht aufgebaut." – „Jut, dann machen wir dis schnell." – „Gerne, aber ich glaube, das wäre Lisa nicht Recht. Sie wollte unbedingt beim Einrichten des Kinderzimmers helfen." – „Ach, papperlapapp. Sie kricht des Kind, den Mops, wir ihr so schön sacht. Da wird se uns wohl die Freude überlassen können, och wat zu tun, nich?" Also machten wir uns daran, den Schrank aufzubauen und mir machte das sogar Spaß. Bernd hingegen mutierte zum Über-Großvater und inspizierte das Bett und den Wickeltisch ganz genau: „Steht bombenfest und wackelt nich. Jut jemacht, haste dis. Wat'n dat?" Bernd hatte das neueste Ultraschallbild entdeckt – Lisa hatte es in das Bettchen gelegt: „Dann kann der Mops schon mal Probe liegen", hatte sie am Vorabend noch gescherzt. Bernd betrachtete das Bild andächtig und meinte dann: „Sach ma, Junge, haste Bier im Haus?"

Wir saßen also bei einem Bier auf dem Sofa und peinliche Stille war wieder aufgekommen, als Bernd sich räusperte: „Weeste, Junge, es jibt nüscht schöneres als n eigenes Kind. Jut, die ersten Jahre, da macht's bloß drei Dinge: Essen, schreien und in die Windeln, aber du wirst jar nicht anders können als den kleenen Kackomaten lieb zu haben, weil's so kleen is und so hilflos und weil de jenau weeßt, es jehört zu dir." Bernd griff sich nervös in den Nacken: „Und irjendwann, da wird's dann 25 sein und zu dir kommen und sachen: Papa, ick bin schwanger und du weeßt janz jenau, es is keen Kind mehr, aber für dich, da wird's immer dis kleen hilfsbedürftije Würmchen sein und du wirst es nur beschützen wollen, weil de immer nur dis beste für den Mops wollen wirst, verstehste?" Er machte eine Pause, bevor er weiter sprach: „Rokko, ick war nich immer nett zu dir und dis tut mir leid. Die Lisa, die wird immer meen kleenes Schnattchen sein und ick will nur dis allerbeste für se. Ick hab jedacht, der junge Seidel, der wär dis beste für meen Schnattchen, aber dis is er wohl nich. Die Lisa, die hat mir vorhin jehörich den Kopf jewaschen und ick will uff keenen Fall, dass se sich zwischen ihrer Familie und dir entscheiden muss, denn se hat jesacht, se würde dich wählen. Ick werd doch dis erste Mal Opa und da will ick natürlich nüscht verpassen. Schlimm jenuch, dass ick die ersten Wochen verpasst hab, weil ick so stur bin." Lisa würde mich wählen, wenn sie vor die Wahl gestellt würde? Wow! Ich würde Lisa natürlich nie vor die Wahl stellen, ich meine, ich weiß doch, wie wichtig ihr ihre Familie ist, aber zu wissen, dass sie so zu mir steht – auch vor ihrem Vater – bedeutet mir unendlich viel. „Und, nimmste meene Entschuldigung an?" – „Natürlich Herr Plenske." – „Nüscht, Herr Plenske, ick bin der Bernd." Er prostete mir mit zu. „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn de Frachen hast von wegen Babys und Vater sein…" Wir unterhielten uns noch lange über meine zukünftige Rolle als Vater und er erzählte von seinen Erfahrungen mit Lisa, als sie noch ein Kind war und auf einmal schien es, als hätten wir uns schon immer so gut verstanden.

Pünktlich zum Abendessen kamen Helga und Lisa. Helga hatte einen „Fresskorb" für uns gepackt und so genossen wir den Rest des Abends zu viereinhalbt – also wir vier und der Mops… „Komm, Helgamäuschen, die zwee solln sich ma n schönen Abend machen – ohne uns." Wirklich gehen wollte Helga anscheinend noch nicht… Aber sie ging mit, so dass wir noch genug Zeit hatten, einige Kisten auszupacken. „Guck mal, deine Eltern haben deine Babysachen eingepackt." Ich hatte eine Kiste ausgepackt, die mir vorher nicht aufgefallen war: Darin lagen Lisas alte Strampler und ein paar Bilderbücher, die früher offensichtlich heiß und innig geliebt worden waren.

Als ich an diesem Abend zu Lisa ins Bett kletterte und meinen Arm um sie legte, da war ich mit der Welt im Reinen, es schien wirklich so, als würde nichts dieses Glück noch trüben können…


	15. Chapter 15

14.

„Unsere" Schwangerschaft schritt voran: Lisa war jetzt in der 19. Woche und konnte ihren Bauch nicht mehr verstecken. Ich ging voll und ganz in meiner Rolle des werdenden Vaters auf: Ich ging mit zu jeder Untersuchung, spielte abends für den Mops Gitarre oder las ihm etwas vor, außerdem überließ ich Lisa ganz selbstlos meine T-Shirts und Jogginghosen, damit sie und der kleine Mops es auch bequem hatten. In der Nähe unserer Wohnung entdeckten wir einen Spielplatz und wenn wir spazieren gingen, dann machten wir dort immer eine längere Pause und stellen uns vor, wie es sein würde, wenn der Mops erst einmal da ist und wir dachten uns die kuriosesten Namen aus. Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, das Geschlecht nicht bestimmen zu lassen. Ich glaube, Lisa wüsste es ganz gerne, aber sie meinte, sie könnte es eh nicht für sich behalten und würde mir so die Überraschung vermasseln. Überhaupt entpuppte sich meine Lisa als sehr rücksichtsvoll und drängte mich zu nichts…

Bei Kerima brannte die Luft: Die neue Kollektion verkaufte sich nicht so gut wie gedacht, was neben den Konten und Kreditgebern besonders Hugo zusetzte. Was das „Kerima-Baby" betraf, so nahm Sabrina erste Wetten an: Junge oder Mädchen? Voraussichtlicher Geburtstag? Und geschmackloser Weise auch, ob neben mir noch jemand anderes als Vater in Betracht kam – 1 Stimme für Jürgen, 8 Stimmen für David, der Rest Enthaltungen. Eigentlich sollte mir das nichts ausmachen, schließlich waren Lisa und ich sehr glücklich…

Das Stresslevel bei Kerima war hoch: Ein potentieller Großabnehmer hatte Interesse an der Kollektion bekundet und wir arbeiteten alle fieberhaft an einer Präsentation für die Delegation aus Belgien. Lisa kämpfte in letzter Zeit immer häufiger mit Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, daher hatte ich sie an diesem Abend bereits nach Hause geschickt. Als das Konzept endlich stand, wollte ich mich auch auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Im Fahrstuhl traf ich David: „Na, auf dem Weg zu Ihrem Frauchen? Schon ziemlich geschickt, Lisa ein Kind anzudrehen, wo Sie doch genau wissen, wie ausgeprägt ihr Pflichtbewusstsein ist. Und deshalb kämpft sie sich jetzt durch eine Beziehung mit Ihnen, aber ich werde nicht das nicht zulassen. Ich habe sie eher zurückerobert als Sie Geburtsvorbereitungskurs sagen können." Die Ansage war deutlich und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel übrig – David Seidel hatte beschlossen zu kämpfen.

Als ich wenig später Zuhause ankam, schlief Lisa schon. Sie sah so friedlich aus, eingerollt in ihre Decke, eine Hand schützend auf ihrem Bauch. Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Hand genauso schützend über unsere Beziehung, über meine kleine heile Welt legen… Ich lag noch lange wach und grübelte, als Lisa mich plötzlich von hinten umarmte: „Hey, wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt, als du nach Hause gekommen bist?" – „Es ist schon spät. Schlaf einfach weiter." – „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" – „Doch, doch. Alles okay." – „Ist ziemlich viel Stress bei Kerima und eine wirkliche Hilfe bin ich auch nicht, aber morgen ist ja schon die Präsentation, dann wird's wieder ruhiger." – „Du Lisa?! Wärst du auch mit mir zusammen, wenn wir kein Kind bekommen würden?" Ich musste mir einfach die Bestätigung von ihr holen, die ich von meinem Selbstvertrauen gerade nicht bekam. „Wieso? Willst du das Kind nicht mehr?" Ich drehte mich um. Auf gar keinen Fall sollte meine Frage ihr Angst machen: „Doch natürlich. Aber wären wir auch ohne den Mops zusammen?" Zu meiner Erleichterung antwortete Lisa ohne zu zögern: „Ja, klar."

Am nächsten Tag begann David seine Ankündigung in die Tat umzusetzen: Die Präsentation lief hervorragend und der Vertrag mit den Belgiern war in Sack und Tüten. Im Anschluss daran lud David die gesamte Belegschaft zu einer Party in die Tiki-Bar. „Wir bleiben die Anstandviertelstunde und wenn keiner guckt, verkrümeln wir uns und machen es uns Zuhause schön, ja?", flüsterte mir Lisa zu, als wir langsam tanzten. Wir hatten den Begrüßungscocktail ausgelassen, weil Lisa und der Mops ja keinen Alkohol trinken dürfen. Lisa sagte zwar ständig, ich müsste ihretwegen nicht darauf verzichten, aber ich tat es gern – genauso gerne wie ich auch immer eine saure Gurke aß, wenn Lisa Lust darauf hatte. Zurzeit hatte sie glücklicherweise häufig Appetit auf Kartoffelsuppe, die kann ich ganz gut kochen und die ist im Geschmack nicht ganz so grenzwertig wie andere Dinge, auf die Lisa sonst so Lust hat. „Partnerwechsel, Kowalski." Das war David und er wollte mit Lisa tanzen. Anstandviertelstunde… machen wir es uns Zuhause schön…schwirrte es mir durch den Kopf, vertrau ihr, du liebst sie und sie liebt dich. „Aber nur einen Tanz, sonst vermisse ich meinen Schatz Rokko gleich." – „Wenn du erst mal mit mir getanzt hast, dann wirst du mit niemand Anderem mehr tanzen wollen…" Davids scherzhafter Ton und das dazu passende Lächeln wirkten aufgesetzt. Ich spürte Eifersucht, wirklich starke Eifersucht und, noch viel schlimmer, Verlustangst in mir aufsteigen, als ich beobachtete, wie David Lisa immer dichter in seine Arme zog und ununterbrochen auf sie einredete. „…Holland… Schwangerschaftsabbruch… jetzt noch möglich… nichts stünde uns im Weg…" Ich konnte nur Bruchteile des Gesprächs hören, aber das war mehr als genug. Ich wollte gerade zu den beiden rüber, als es auch schon laut knallte: „Du widerlicher Egomane!!! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das Kind abtreiben würde… Und schon gar nicht für dich. Wenn du mich wirklich so lieben würdest wie du es vorgibst, dann würdest du mir diesen absurden Vorschlag gar nicht machen." Es war auf einmal totenstill in der Tiki-Bar und alle hatten sich zu Lisa und David, der sich die Wange hielt, umgedreht: „Versteh es doch endlich. Das mit dir und mir, das hat nicht gepasst, es hat nicht sollen sein. Ich liebe Rokko und ich freue mich darauf, die Mutter seines Kindes zu werden." Innerlich schimpfte ich mit mir selbst, dass ich auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil gezweifelt hatte und ich spürte wie mir eine Träne der Rührung darüber, dass sie so zu mir stand, die Wange hinunterlief. Jetzt ging es mir schon wie Lisa – sie musste auch wegen jeder Kleinigkeit weinen, aber sie konnte wenigstens ihren Hormonen die Schuld geben… Ich brauchte einen Moment um mich zu fangen und erkannte dann, dass Lisa sich auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht hatte. Schnell holte ich unsere Jacken und flitzte ihr hinterher. Als ich sie einholte, sah ich, dass sie weinte und gleichzeitig vor sich hin schimpfte: „Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Du musst keine Angst haben, deine Mama lässt nicht zu, dass dir war passiert." Sie sprach mit unserem Baby. „Lisa? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hör doch auf so zu rennen, da wird der Mops ja noch ganz seekrank." Endlich, sie blieb stehen. „Was ist denn eigentlich genau passiert?" – „Rokko, du musst mir glauben, ich liebe nur dich und nichts wird uns trennen, hörst du?" Sie nahm mein Gesicht in ihre warmen Hände und sah mir tief in die Augen: „Er wollte, dass ich das Kind abtreiben lasse, um frei für ihn zu sein. Angeblich kennt er eine Klinik in Holland, wo das auch in der 20. Woche noch möglich ist…" Sie brach in Tränen aus. „Pscht, nicht weinen, das wird nicht passieren."

Das ist jetzt eine Woche her und seitdem haben wir David nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat durch Max ausrichten lassen, dass er Abstand bräuchte und nicht wisse, wann und ob er zu Kerima zurückkehren würde.

So, jetzt seit ihr auf dem fast neuesten Stand, fehlt also nur noch gestern, um mein persönliches Gefühlschaos aus Liebe und Verlustangst perfekt zu machen: Gestern war dann klar, dass Lisa und ich Kerima bei der Modenschau von Jerry Chrysler vertreten müssten. „Ich habe nichts, was noch passt und auch noch passend ist für dieses Event", hatte Lisa gejammert. Also sind wir losgezogen und haben ihr ein schönes Kleid besorgt. Mir ist einmal mehr aufgefallen, wie wunderschön sie ist und einmal mehr wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich sie begehrte. Hey, Rokko, hier ist dein Herz: was brauchst du noch mehr? Wir lieben sie und das weißt du und sie steht zu dir – vor ihrer Familie, vor euren Kollegen – und die Abfuhr für David, nun, ich möchte nicht wissen, wie groß die Wunden sind, die sein Ego gerade lecken muss. Mein Herz äußerte sich immer deutlicher, als Lisa mich nach dem Einkaufsbummel noch zu einer Bootsfahrt auf der Spree einlud: „Als Entschädigung für den Stress der letzten Tage und als Belohnung für deine Geduld im Kaufhaus", begründete sie ihre spontane Idee. Die Fahrt war toll und es fiel mir schwer, mein Herz zu ignorieren, zumal es sich mit meinem Verstand zusammengerottet hatte und sie nun ausnahmsweise beide das gleiche forderten: Zeig ihr, wie sehr du sie liebst!

Als ich abends aus der Dusche kam und nur im Handtuch bekleidet ins Schlafzimmer ging, da stand Lisa wie so oft in letzter Zeit vor dem Spiegel, hatte ihr/mein T-Shirt hochgeschoben und begutachtete ihren Bauch. Bei diesem Anblick wurde mir ganz warm. Ich ging auf sie zu und legte meine Arme um sie. Vertrauen an Rokko, Vertrauen an Rokko: Melde mich zurück zum Dienst. Das Lecken der Wunden ist abgeschlossen und ich bin so stark wie nie. Rokko an Vertrauen, Rokko an Vertrauen: Danke, dass du zurück bist. Over und Ende. Ich begann ihren Hals zu küssen und sanft ihren Rücken zu streicheln. In Lisas Blick lag Überraschung, als sie mir in die Augen sah. Ihr Lächeln wurde strahlender, als ich kurz nickte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass dies der richtige Moment war.

Es war perfekt, perfekter als beim letzten Mal. Wir hatten uns beiden fallen lassen, dem anderen ganz und gar vertraut. Dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit war das allergrößte. „Rokko?" Lisa kuschelte sich näher an mich und sah mir tief in die Augen: „Ich liebe dich. Ich habe schon befürchtet, ich hätte dein Vertrauen für immer zerstört. Du hast mir wirklich verziehen, oder?" – „Ja, das habe ich." Ich setzte zu einem langen, innigen Kuss an: „Und ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."


	16. Chapter 16

15.

Heute Morgen war es noch halbdunkel, als ich wach wurde. Mein erster Blick galt Lisa – ich musste mich davon überzeugen, dass das Alles kein Traum war und dass sie tatsächlich noch da war. Sie lag zusammengerollt und dicht an mich gekuschelt neben mir. Ihre Finger waren mit meinen verschränkt und unsere Hände lagen auf ihrem Bauch. Ich verbrachte einige Zeit damit, Lisa einfach nur zu betrachten: „Seit wir zusammen sind, haben sich meine Gefühle für dich verändert. Sie wurden mit jeder Minute tiefer und intensiver." Das hatte sie letzte Nacht gesagt, das und noch viel mehr. Jedes einzelne Wort hatte mein Herz berührt. Es gab nur eine Sache, die mein Glück noch krönen konnte. Ich stand vorsichtig auf und ging ins Arbeitszimmer und begann in meiner Ecke zu suchen. Lisa und ich hatten das Arbeitszimmer zweigeteilt: Für jeden einen Schreibtisch und für jeden ein Regal. Meine Hälfte des Arbeitszimmers war kreativ gestaltet oder wie Lisa sagen würde: Ein unordentliches Chaos, während ihre Hälfte schon fast krankhaft ordentlich war – alles lag da, wo es hingehörte. Ein Handgriff reichte, um das gewünschte Papier zu Tage zu fördern. Knapp: Wir sind uns in vielem ähnlich, aber doch unterschiedlich genug, um uns nie zu langweilen. Ich brauchte nicht lange und schon fand ich den Grund für meine Suche in einem kleinen bunten Karton, in dem ich Fotos und andere Dinge, die mir viel bedeuteten, aufbewahrte: Den Verlobungsring meiner Oma. Sie hatte ihn mir kurz vor ihrem Tod vermacht und ich sollte ihn der Frau, die ich von ganzem Herzen liebe, schenken. Nun, die Frau meines Herzens schlief noch tief und fest und würde sicher Hunger haben, wenn sie wach wurde. Also machte ich mich daran, Frühstück für uns zu zaubern.

Ja, und nun sitze ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier, erzähle euch von Lisa, dem Mops und mir und warte darauf, dass Lisa endlich soweit ist, um zu dieser Modenschau zu gehen… Wenn sie nicht gleich fertig ist, kommen wir noch zu spät… „Tadaaaa, fertig, wir können los." Lisa steht vor mir und sie sieht umwerfend aus in dem Kleid, dessen Zierband in der Tat ihren entzückenden Bauch besonders betont. Nachdem ich euch unsere Geschichte erzählt habe, bin ich mir sicher wie nie: Ich werde Lisa noch heute Abend bitten, meine Frau zu werden, aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal los. „Du siehst wunderschön aus", sage ich ihr und versuche möglichst diskret, den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu schließen. Mit einem „Danke", quittiert sie lächelnd sowohl mein Kompliment als auch meine Hilfe.

Glücklicherweise ist Jerry Chrysler nicht dafür bekannt, dass seine Shows pünktlich beginnen und so ist es nicht schlimm, dass wir auf den letzten Drücker kommen. Hugo winkt uns zu und wir setzen uns zu ihm: „Reizend sehen Sie aus, Lisa und das, obwohl diese Création nicht von mir ist. Auch Sie, Herr Kowalski, äußerst unkonventionell für diesen Anlass." Ich wüsste zu gerne, was alle gegen mein schwarzes Lieblingshemd im Cowboystil haben. Heute Abend wird es mir bestimmt viel Glück bringen. Außerdem finde ich es toll und ich werde ganz bestimmt keinen biederen Anzug tragen, nur weil alle das für „konventionell" genug halten. Und wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass man Krawatten immer über dem Hemd tragen muss? Darunter ist viel ausgefallener und man hat nicht das Gefühl, man würde am Hemdkragen ersticken. A propos biederer Anzug: Kaum haben wir uns gesetzt, lasse ich meine Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Uns gegenüber sitzt David! Dabei hatte er doch angekündigt, nichts mehr mit Kerima und dem ganzen Zirkus zu tun haben zu wollen. Und der hasserfüllte Blick, den er mir zuwirft, macht mir Sorgen.

Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nicht viel mitbekommen von der Show – nur, dass Lisa das Brautkleid gefallen hat und dass Hugo es „uninspiriert" und seinem eigenen Modell nicht ebenbürtig fand. Ich hab hundertmal überprüft, ob die Schachtel mit dem Ring noch in meiner Jacketttasche ist und mir überlegt, was ich Lisa sagen und wie ich sie fragen würde – auf keinen Fall vor allen Leuten, sie fühlt sich nie wohl, wenn sie im Mittelpunkt steht. Ich würde sie, wenn der Zeitpunkt stimmt, zur Seite nehmen – nur sie und ich – und dann würde ich sie fragen. Vorher mussten wir uns aber noch dem Medienmarathon stellen und uns sehr zu Jerry Chryslers Missfallen Fragen zu unserem Privatleben und zu unserem Mops stellen lassen. „Jerry Chrysler und seine Show sollten der Mittelpunkt Ihrer Fragen sein, daher beantworten wir Ihnen keine Fragen privater Natur", teilt Lisa der Meute in ihrer eigenen bescheidenen, aber trotzdem bestimmten Art mit. Gott, wie ich diese Frau liebe. Jerry Chrysler lässt sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und schiebt Lisa und mich beiseite, um sich gekonnt selbst zu inszenieren.

Nach einem unendlichen Small Talk-Marathon finden Lisa und ich endlich ein bisschen Ruhe. Genüsslich schiebt sie sich ein weiteres Häppchen in den Mund und fragt mich kauend: „Wie lange müssen wir eigentlich noch hier bleiben? Ich hätte dich jetzt lieber ganz für mich alleine." Okay, dann los, frag sie, frag sie jetzt. Vorsichtig nehme ich Lisas Hände in meine: „Erst muss ich dich noch etwas ganz wichtiges fragen. Lisa, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und du weißt, ich genieße jeden Augenblick mit dir…mit euch." Ich streichle über ihren Bauch. Oh nein, Lisa, dieser Augenblick ist zu wichtig, als dass du einfach schüchtern zu Boden siehst, ich will das du mich ansiehst. Ich nehme ihr Kinn in meine Hand: „Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein. Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen und mit dir alt werden. Lisa, möchtest du meine…" – „Neeeeeeeeeeiin!", werde ich unsanft unterbrochen. Es ist David. Er ist total betrunken und er stürzt sich auf Lisa. Er packt sie bei den Schultern und schüttelt sie: „Das kannst du doch nicht tun, Lisa. Wir gehören zusammen. Hörst du, wir gehören zusammen. Du kannst den da nicht heiraten. Du gehörst zu mir. Hörst du?!" Lisa hat die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Ich versuche, David von Lisa wegzuzerren, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach. Glücklicherweise kommt mir der Sicherheitsdienst zu Hilfe. David tobt und schreit und wehrt sich. Bei einer seiner Abwehrgesten schubst er Lisa. Ist es Absicht? Ein Unfall? Keine Ahnung. Sie ist gestürzt und greift sich an den Bauch. Tränen steigen in ihre Augen und sie macht ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. „Lisa, was ist los?" Sie kann mir nicht antworten. Sie beugt sich im Schmerz vor und hält sich den Bauch. Zu meinem Entsetzen sehe ich Blut, das zwischen ihren Beinen hervor läuft. Nein, das Baby! Lisa! Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das ist ein Alptraum. Das passiert gar nicht wirklich. Hugo hat geistesgegenwärtig den Notarzt gerufen, der innerhalb von Minuten, aber einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, da ist, einen Blick in Lisas Mutterpass wirft und sie sofort ins Krankenhaus einweist.


	17. Chapter 17

16.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon vor der Tür, hinter der das Ärzteteam mit Lisa verschwunden ist, auf und ab tigere, aber es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Immer wieder kommt eine Krankenschwester heraus, rennt den Flur hinunter, kommt zurück gerannt und geht wieder in den Behandlungsraum: „Ich darf Ihnen nichts sagen", vertröstet sich mich jedes Mal. Ich habe Angst, eine richtige Scheißangst. „Rokko!!" Das sind Lisas Eltern. Herrje, ich habe ganz vergessen, sie zu informieren. Das hätte ich tun sollen, statt hier so blöd herumzustehen oder vielmehr herumzulaufen. „Wir haben es gerade in den Abendnachrichten gesehen. Wie geht es Lisa? Und dem Baby?" Helga ist genauso aufgelöst wie ich. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die sagen mir nichts." Ich kann die Tränen spüren, die mir sturzbachartig die Wangen hinunterlaufen. Helga nimmt mich einfach nur in den Arm, sagen kann sie auch nichts und beruhigen kann mich gerade sowieso niemand. Bernd ist kalkweiß. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was in ihm vorgeht – seinem Schnattchen, seinem kleinen Mädchen ist etwas zugestoßen. „Gehören Sie zu Frau Plenske?", unterbricht uns ein Mann im grünen OP-Anzug. „Ja, wir sind die Eltern und das ist ihr Partner. Was ist denn mit der Lisa?", Bernd redet so schnell, dass der Arzt fast keine Chance kriegt, ihm zu antworten. „Also, wir konnten die Blutung stoppen. Dem Baby geht es gut. Frau Plenske steht verständlicherweise unter Schock. Wir haben sie an einen Wehenschreiber angeschlossen und überwachen die Herztöne des Kindes. Wir behalten sie über Nacht hier – zur Beobachtung. Wenn die Werte nach der Morgenvisite in Ordnung sind, dann kann sie nach Hause. Aber sie muss sich dann schonen, mindestens eine Woche strenge Bettruhe und salzarme Kost. Denken Sie, Sie können das gewährleisten? Ansonsten kann sie auch hier bleiben." – „Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist." – „Sie werden zum ersten Mal Vater?" Der grauhaarige Arzt lächelt mich an. Ich nicke. „Dann hab ich hier was für Sie." Er reicht mir ein Ultraschallbild: „Das ist keine 10 Minuten alt. Hier sehen Sie Ärmchen, Beinchen, Kopf – alles noch da, wo es hingehört." Krankenhaushumor, he? Darauf kann ich gerade gar nicht. „Kann ich zur ihr?" – „Ja, aber wirklich nur ‚Hallo und gute Nacht' sagen, sie braucht Ruhe."

Ich straffe noch einmal meine Schultern, bevor ich in das Krankenzimmer gehe. Ich will stark sein – für Lisa, für uns. Sie liegt in einem Bett und ihr Bauch ist mit allerlei Kabeln übersäht. Ein Piepen hier, ein Tuten da. „Hey!" Ich ziehe einen Stuhl an ihr Bett und streichle ihr übers Gesicht. Lisa weint bitterlich. Ich habe das Gefühl, es zerreißt mein Herz. „Hey, nicht weinen. Dem Mops geht es gut und der Mopsmama auch." Ich streichle ihr wieder über die Wange und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hörst du das?", fragt sie mich mit brüchiger Stimme. „Das ist der Herzschlag von unserem Mops." Wow, das ist das wohl schönste Geräusch, das ich je gehört habe. Das kleine Herz schlägt ganz schnell, aber es schlägt – Gott sei dank. Es wird alles wieder gut. „Herr Kowalski, ich hab doch gesagt, nur kurz." Der nette Arzt unterbricht diesen für uns so emotionalen Moment mit seiner Krankenhausroutine. „Okay, Süße, ich muss jetzt gehen. Du darfst hier morgen früh wieder raus. Ich werde da sein, um dich abzuholen." Lisa nickt. „Gute Nacht, Mops." Ich gebe Lisas Bauch einen Kuss. „Gute Nacht, Mopsmama." Damit küsse ich auch Lisa, die schon wieder ein bisschen lächelt. „Mopsmama? Das klingt gut." Sie ist müde und hat die Augen schon wieder geschlossen, als ich gehe.

Bernd und Helga stehen verständlicherweise noch draußen und wollen wissen, wie es ihrem Schnattchen geht. „Ich gehe dann mal nach Hause." – „Kommt jar nich in Frache, Junge. Du jehst bestimmt nich nach Hause, wo de alleene bist und jrübelst. Du kommst mit uns nach Göberitz und morgen früh, da fahr ick dich widder her und dann holn wir dis Schnattchen ab." Ich hab die Wahl zwischen „Ja, ich komme mit nach Göberitz" und „Ja, ich komme mit nach Göberitz", die Option „Nein, ich will nach Hause" gibt es bei Bernd nicht und insgeheim bin ich ihm sehr dankbar, denn jetzt alleine Zuhause sitzen, nein, das will ich nicht.

Ich kann sogar ein bisschen schlafen in Lisas Zimmer. Ihre Möbel – bis auf den Schaukelstuhl – sind alle noch hier, allerdings sind die Regale und der Schrank leer. Ich sitze sehr lange auf der Fensterbank und sehe hinaus. Jetzt weiß ich warum sie das so liebt, da kann man so schön seinen Gedanken hinterher hängen. „Rokko? Ich hab gesehen, es ist noch Licht an. Geht's dir wirklich gut?" Es ist Helga, sie reicht mir eine Tasse heiße Schokolade. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht beruhigen. Der Schock und die Angst stecken mir noch tief in den Knochen." – „Das glaube ich. Sag mal, was ist eigentlich wirklich passiert? Im Fernsehen hieß es, der junge Seidel sei grundlos ausgerastet." Ich greife in mein Jackett und hole die Schachtel mit dem Verlobungsring raus. „Ich wollte Lisa bitten, mich zu heiraten. David hat gehört, dass ich sie gerade fragen wollte, als er sich auf Lisa gestürzt hat. Was ist eigentlich mit David? Ich hab mich nicht mehr mit ihm beschäftigt, nachdem Lisa da so am Boden saß." Helga betrachtet den Verlobungsring und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. „Darüber freut sich die Lisa bestimmt auch noch, wenn es ihr wieder besser geht. Im Fernsehen hieß es, er ist festgenommen worden." Angesichts dieser Nachricht bin ich erleichtert. Dann würden wir wenigstens ein bisschen unsere Ruhe haben…


	18. Chapter 18

17.

„Ick versteh nich, warum wir nich noch in Göberitz bleiben konnten. Halb 11 hat der Arzt jesacht – bis dahin sind's noch 3 Stunden", schimpft Bernd vor sich hin, als wir Jürgens Kiosk betreten. „Nur noch zweieinhalb und in Krankenhausnähe sind wir ja auch noch nicht." Ich habe es in Göberitz einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, ich wollte zu Lisa. Es ist natürlich noch viel zu früh, um sie abzuholen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht in Göberitz bleiben. Bernd ist natürlich mitgekommen, aber nicht so begeistert, dass er dafür das Frühstück ausfallen lassen musste. Das mache ich jetzt mit einem belegten Brötchen und einem Pott Kaffee bei Jürgen wieder gut und dann ist es hoffentlich spät genug, um endlich zu Lisa zu fahren. „Guten Morgen, Jür…", weiter komme ich nicht, denn Jürgen unterbricht mich aufgeregt: „Wie geht's Lisa? Und dem-Schrägstrich-der-kleinen Jürgen? Nun lasst euch doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Die Zeitungen sind voll mit Meldungen über die Chrysler-Modenschau." – „Wenn du mich mal zu Wort kommen lassen würdest, würde ich dir auch erzählen, wie es Lisa und dem Baby geht." Ein bisschen schmunzeln muss ich schon, dass Jürgen an seiner scherzhaften Idee festhält, dass wir den Mops nach ihm benennen. „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend. Sie stand ziemlich unter Schock gestern Abend, aber ihr und dem Mops geht's gut. Wir können sie gleich abholen." – „In drei Stunden", unterbricht mich Bernd sichtlich genervt. „In zweieinhalb." – „Siehste Jürgen, wenn de so wie ick 26 Jahre verheiratet bist, dann macht so ne halbe Stunde keenen Unterschied mehr, aber der werdende Herr Papa macht daraus ne Sache, als ob wir hier von Monaten oder so sprechen würden. Jibste mir nen Kaffee und ne Stulle mit toter Oma?" Ich weiß noch genau, wie schlecht es Jürgen ging, nachdem Sabrina ihr Baby verloren hat und ich kann jetzt nachempfinden, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss. Jürgen legt mir ein paar Zeitungen hin, die alle mehr oder weniger die gleiche Schlagzeile tragen: "David Seidel bei Modenschau ausgerastet! Verliert Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin seinetwegen ihr Kind?" Echtes Bildzeitungsniveau. Sowie Zeit dafür ist, werde ich wohl ein Statement verfassen, um diese Gerüchteküche im Keim zu ersticken. „War es denn nun Absicht oder ein Unfall?", reißt Jürgen mich von dem Artikel los und stellt mir eine Tasse Kaffee hin. Das ist eine interessante Frage, über die ich mir die halbe Nacht den Kopf zerbrochen habe: „Ich weiß es nicht. Er war betrunken, sehr betrunken. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm das zutrauen würde, aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass er Lisa eine Abtreibung vorschlagen würde." Bernd kriegt große Ohren, offensichtlich hat er das nicht gewusst. „Das halbe Hemd hat was?" Jürgen und ich erzählen Bernd von Davids Verhalten nach der Präsentation für die Belgier. „Sie war total entsetzt und hat fast einen ganzen Pott Gummitiere gegessen, als sie mir davon erzählt hat", berichtet Jürgen kopfschüttelnd, „Das hätte ich David auch nicht zugetraut, darum weiß ich nicht wie ich das von gestern Abend einschätzen soll." – „Oh, dieser Schnösel soll mir unter die Augen treten…", Bernd ist sichtlich wütend, „und den hätte ich jerne an Schnattchens Seite jesehen. Jut, dass die vor mir wusste, was jut für se is."

Klingend geht die Tür auf und David tritt ein. Er ist blass und sieht ziemlich fertig aus – nicht so fertig wie er es verdient hätte, finde ich. Jürgen sieht auf: „Solltest du nicht in U-Haft sitzen?" Sein Ton ist schneidend, so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. „Ich bin auf Kaution draußen. Ich wollte zu dir. Ich muss wissen, wie es Lisa geht." – „Müssen tust du nur eins, nämlich wieder gehen. Du hast ab sofort Hausverbot. Aber wenn es dich wirklich so brennend interessiert: Lisa geht's einigermaßen und das Baby hat deine Attacke auch überlebt – ich geh mal davon aus, dass du das als nächstes fragen wolltest." – „Zu den oberen Zehntausend müsste man jehören. Da darf man alles, solange Daddy das Portemonnaie öffnet und der Familienanwalt jrade nich uffn Malediven Jolf spielt." Bernd macht den Eindruck, als wäre es der Gesundheit nicht zuträglich, wenn man sich ihm jetzt in den Weg stellt. „Also Jungs, ick würde sagen, ihr stellt euch hinten an, der jehört mir. Ick hab die älteren Rechte – ihr könnt dann haben, was von ihm übrich is, wenn ick mit ihm fertich bin. Ick hätte dir schon deine Jrenzen zeigen sollen, als de meen Schnattchen damals niederjeschlachen hast – och so'n Unfall, wa?" – „Herr Plenske, ich kann Ihre Aufregung verstehen und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich das nicht gewollt habe." – „Dis wäre ja och noch schöner. Rokko, setz dich. Der Lisa wäre das bestimmt nicht Recht, aber manchmal muss ein Mann tun, was ein Mann tun muss und uff mich war se lange jenuch sauer, da macht ne Woche mehr oder wenijer keenen Unterschied." Bernd stürzt sich auf David und packt ihn am Kragen: „Deinetwejen hat dis Schnattchen Tränen über Tränen verjossen und jetzt, wo se jücklich is und bald Mutter wird, da machste so'n Schwachsinn. Ick würde mal sachen, ejal, waste jetzt vorhast, nüscht macht dis widder jut, waste meenem Schnattchen anjetan hast." Vielleicht täusche ich mich, aber David scheint wirklich Angst zu haben: „Ich hab gekündigt. Ich kehre nie wieder zu Kerima zurück und wenn ich nicht zu einer Gefängnisstrafe verurteilt werde, dann verlasse ich die Stadt. Lisa wird mich nie wieder sehen. Sie beide", er wendet sich an mich, „werden ein glückliches Familienleben führen und ich werde Ihnen nie wieder in die Quere geraten. Das Kündigungsschreiben habe ich schon beim Vorstand eingereicht und hier habe ich noch einen persönlichen Brief für Lisa. Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie ihn ihr vorenthalten würden, aber darin versuche ich ihr alles zu erklären. Vielleicht geben sie ihr den." Ich nehme ihm den Brief ab – irgendwann gebe ich ihn Lisa bestimmt… wenn es ihr besser geht, wenn wir beide den Schock überwunden haben, später, viel später, auf gar keinen Fall jetzt. Bernd lässt David los – gut, dass es jetzt nicht noch zu einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung zwischen meinem Schwiegervater in spe und dem Seidel gekommen ist… David nickt mir noch einmal zu, bevor er zur Tür hinausgeht. David Seidel, der große David Seidel, der Mann, der nie zweiter Sieger sein wollte, geht mit eingezogenem Kopf aus unserem Leben. Diesmal ist es wohl für immer. Ob und wie er nun bestraft wird, ist mir in diesem Moment egal. Für mich zählt nur, dass er aus unserem Leben verschwindet, dass wir ihn nie wieder sehen müssen. Hoffentlich nagt das Gefühl der Schuld noch lange an ihm. Ich weiß, das ist gemein, aber ich kann gerade nicht anders, als ihm etwas Schlechtes zu wünschen. Er hätte fast meinen Traum von einer Familie zerstört – Lisas Traum von einer Familie. Und warum? Weil er seine Gefühle in die falsche Bahn gelenkt hat? Das wird wohl sein Geheimnis bleiben…


	19. Chapter 19

18.

„Komm schon Bernd, es ist schon halb Zehn, lass uns ins Krankenhaus fahren." – „Wir brauchen nie und nimmer ne Stunde bis ins Krankenhaus. Aber jut, lass uns fahren." Na endlich, ich habe Bernd dazu bewegt, den Kiosk zu verlassen: „Grüßt die zwei von mir", ruft Jürgen uns noch hinterher.

Bernd hatte natürlich Recht und wir sind viel zu früh. Zu Lisa dürfen wir auch nicht – die Untersuchungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen. Irgendwann kommt der Arzt aus Lisas Zimmer: „Huch, wir sind aber überpünktlich", bemerkt er etwas amüsiert. „Ick wäre ja noch nich hier, aber den jungen Mann treibt die Sehnsucht nach meiner Tochter", gibt Bernd genauso scherzhaft zurück. „Der Zivi bringt Ihre Frau gleich raus. Wie gesagt, Bettruhe und salzarmes Essen für mindestens eine Woche. Wenn bei der Abschlussuntersuchung in einer Woche dann alles unauffällig ist, wird die Schwangerschaft normal weiter verlaufen." Ihre Frau, hat der Arzt gesagt. Das klingt so gut. Richtig, ich bin nicht mehr dazu gekommen, ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Das muss dringend nachgeholt werden! Die Tür geht wieder auf und ein junger Mann schiebt Lisa in einem Rollstuhl hinaus. Sie ist immer noch blass, aber sie freut sich sehr mich zu sehen. Ich beuge mich zu ihr runter und gebe ihr einen Kuss: „Wie geht's dir? Du hast mir so gefehlt." Lisa antwortet mit ihrem strahlendsten Lächeln: „Mir geht's gut. Du hast mir auch gefehlt."

„Okay, Schnattchen, uffde Couch oder ins Bett?" Bernd hätte Lisa ja lieber getragen – ich ehrlich gesagt auch, aber sie hat sich standhaft geweigert. „Die paar Schritte schaffe ich alleine." Dafür haben Bernd und ich Lisa jeweils an einem Arm untergehakt, aber eigentlich macht sie nicht den Eindruck, als bräuchte sie unsere Stütze. „Ins Bett." Bernds Grinsen wird breit. Er ist der erste, der unser Schlafzimmer betritt und da sind die Reste von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht mit anschließendem Vormittag im Bett noch nicht weggeräumt. „Liegste jut, Schnattchen? Wenn wat is, ruft an, ick kann jederzeit vorbeikommen oder euch wat bringen, ja? Mama kommt bestimmt nach der Arbeit noch vorbei, um nach dir zu sehen. Ick jeh dann mal." Er gibt Lisa noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und als ich ihn zu Tür bringe und mich für seine Hilfe bedanke, meint er zweideutig grinsend: „Schonen soll se sich, hat der Arzt jesacht, nich?" Er klopft mir auf die Schulter und geht.

Als ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer komme, hat Lisa sich ein T-Shirt angezogen, das auf dem Boden lag und sich zugedeckt. „Brauchst du irgendetwas?" Lisa schüttelt den Kopf. „Kannst du dich vielleicht zu mir legen und mich in den Arm nehmen?" Nichts lieber als das! Wir liegen stundenlang nur so da. Ihre Nähe und die Stille sind so angenehm. Irgendwann legt Lisa meine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Ich sehe sie fragend an, verstehe aber sofort, was das zu bedeuten hat: Der Mops bewegt sich. Wow, was für ein Gefühl! „Heute früh hab ich zum ersten Mal gespürt, dass es sich bewegt." Lisa wischt mir eine Träne weg. „Hättest du eigentlich lieber einen Sohn oder lieber eine Tochter?" fragt sie mich. „Wieso? Kannst du darauf noch Einfluss nehmen?" Unsere bisherige Ernsthaftigkeit weicht wieder einem dieser scherzhaften Gespräche, wie wir sie so häufig geführt haben, als ich gerade zu Kerima gekommen war. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber was wäre dir lieber?" Darüber habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Es ist zwar eine Plattitüde, aber solange es gesund ist, nehme ich alles. „Das ist mir wirklich egal. Wir können uns ja irgendwann an die Produktion des anderen Geschlechts machen." Ich versuche, mein verschmitztes Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Das heißt, du willst noch ein Kind?" – „Eine ganze Fußballmannschaft." Mein Grinsen wird breiter. Ja, eine große Familie, davon habe ich immer geträumt. Ich war als Einzelkind nicht unglücklich, aber der Gedanke, dass man einem Kind in Mathe helfen muss, während man einem anderen beibringt, sich die Schuhe selbst zu binden und ein weiteres noch gewickelt wird, reizt mich schon. „Eine Jungenmannschaft oder eine Mädchenmannschaft?" – „Eine gemischte Mannschaft." Lisa lächelt wieder: „Noch 4 Monate, dann ist unser Mops bei uns. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht oder doch?! Ich freue mich so, diesen kleinen Wurm endlich in den Arm zu nehmen und die Welt durch seine Augen neu zu entdecken. „Hoffentlich wird es so ein Träumer wie du." Lisa sieht mich fragend an. „Weißt du, ich möchte, dass mein Kind – egal ob Junge oder Mädchen – jederzeit zu mir kommen kann und mit mir über seine Träume redet. Ich will es ermutigen können, seinen Traum zu leben – egal ob es jetzt Arzt oder Zirkusartist werden will." Lisa streichelt mir zärtlich über das Gesicht: „Ja, so machen wir das. Wir werden diesen kleinen Mops so lieb haben, dass er, wenn er mal in Therapie muss, uns nicht die Schuld geben kann." Ich liebe Lisas Sinn für Humor.

Die Woche Bettruhe ist die Hölle – für Lisa und für mich. Die ersten Tage hat sie sich noch ausgeruht und es genossen, aber mittlerweile langweilt sie sich tödlich und sie ist unleidlich, wenn sie sich langweilt, aber wenigstens bleibt sie liegen. Ich habe den Fernseher ins Schlafzimmer gebracht, ich habe ihr alle meine Bücher geliehen, „Onkel" Jürgen hat Unmengen Zeitschriften über Schwangerschaft und Kindererziehung mitgegeben. Lisas Eltern waren häufig zu Besuch – genauso wie Yvonne mit Bärbel. „Mir fällt noch die Decke auf den Kopf", jammert Lisa nur zwei Tage vor der Abschlussuntersuchung. „Na, wenn das so ist", ich stehe auf und hole einen Regenschirm, spanne ihn auf und drücke in Lisa in die Hand: „Dann verletzt dich der Schutt wenigstens nicht am Kopf", antworte ich ihr, als sie wissen will, was sie damit soll. Darüber lachen wir bis uns die Tränen kommen – Lisa eher über meinen Scherz und ich eher über Lisas Gesichtsausdruck, als sie verstanden hat, was ich meine.

Heute waren wir zur Abschlussuntersuchung und glücklicherweise hat der Arzt grünes Licht gegeben – die Bettruhe hat endlich ein Ende. Auf dem Nachhauseweg fragt sie mich dann: „Du wirkst ja richtig erleichtert. War ich denn so ein unausstehliches Monster?" – „Jep, aber jeder sollte eines haben…" Mit meinem Grinsen deute ich ihr an, dass ich nur scherze. „Lisa, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen muss." Lisa sieht mich mit großen Augen an und wartet darauf, dass ich weiter spreche: „Meine Mutter hat heute früh angerufen. Sie war beim Friseur und hat dort ein Klatschblatt über die Modenschau von Jerry Chrysler gelesen." – „Solange in dem Heft nicht stand, dass wir Alf oder E.T. erwarten, ist doch alles okay. Hast du ihr gesagt, dass es uns gut geht?" Ouf, jetzt muss ich es Lisa also doch gestehen: „Ich habe meinen Eltern noch nicht gesagt, dass wir ein Baby erwarten." Lisa sieht verletzt aus. „Weißt du, wir haben uns nach ihrem Besuch so gut verstanden und ich wollte das Verhältnis nicht belasten bis…" – „…bis du sicher sein kannst, dass wir auch zusammenbleiben und ich dir dein Kind nicht vorenthalte?" Lisa kaut verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sieht zu Boden. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie gesehen hat, dass ich nicke. „Aber das ist Vergangenheit, Lisa. Es ist nur, meine Eltern sind verständlicherweise verärgert, dass sie es erst jetzt und vor allem so erfahren haben. Du kennst meine Mutter, sie wollte kein Nein hören. Sie hat uns vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder meine Eltern kommen her oder wir fahren zu ihnen." – „Wir fahren zu ihnen. Ich muss doch unbedingt sehen, wie du aufgewachsen bist." Lisa legt die Arme um meinen Hals und zieht mich zu einem Kuss zu sich. Ich habe ihr zwar schon viel von mir und meiner Vergangenheit erzählt, aber die Aussicht, ihr mein altes „Revier" zu zeigen, ist schon verlockend.


	20. Chapter 20

19.

Keine drei Tage später machen wir uns also auf den Weg nach Hamburg. Den Freitag haben wir uns einfach frei genommen und wir wollen erst am Montag wieder in Berlin sein. Lisa ist total süß – sie ist so aufgeregt. „Du kennst meine Eltern doch schon." – „Ja, aber das ist anders. Da war ich noch ganz offiziell der Unmensch." – „Nein, da warst du schon die Frau, die ich liebe und meine Eltern wussten es. Du hast mein Verhältnis zu ihnen verbessert, ohne dass du etwas davon wusstest." Gerade rechtzeitig mit unserer Ankunft im Hamburger Hauptbahnhof kann ich Lisa beruhigen. Mit im Gepäck ist der Verlobungsring – ich werde Lisa an diesem Wochenende fragen und diesmal wird niemand dazwischen kommen.

„Kinners, da seid ihr ja endlich. Wieso habt ihr nicht angerufen? Wir hätten euch doch abgeholt. Lisa, lass dich mal ansehen. Gut siehst du aus. Wie geht's dir? Die Artikel in der Zeitung waren ja so schlimm. Wann kommt denn euer Kind? Wisst ihr schon, was es wird? Man soll ja an der Bauchform ablesen können, ob's ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird." Der Redefluss meiner Mutter ist einfach nicht zu stoppen, darum stehen wir bei recht kühlen Nieselregen auch immer noch vor der Tür meines Elternhauses. „Mama, könnten wir vielleicht erst einmal reinkommen?" – „Natürlich. Ach, Rokko, mein Junge, ich freu mich ja so für euch." Mein Vater hält sich diskret im Hintergrund – so wie er es immer tut. Meine Mutter zerrt Lisa ins Wohnzimmer und redet und redet und redet, während ich erst einmal unseren Koffer abstelle und meine Jacke aufhänge. Mein Vater kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich kurz: „Siehste Junge, ich hab's dir gesagt, das klappt schon. Ein bisschen fix – gleich ein Kind, aber Hauptsache, ihr seid glücklich. Ihr heiratet doch bestimmt auch bald, oder?"

„Kinners, aufstehen, wenn wir jetzt gleich losgehen, dann sind die Geschäfte noch leer." Meine Mutter steht in meinem Zimmer, das sich seit meinem Auszug nicht verändert hat und ist ganz hibbelig. Lisa und ich wollten eigentlich ausschlafen und uns dann die Stadt ansehen. Lisa liegt neben mir und knurrt unzufrieden: „Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht und der Mops hat gerade erst aufgehört, meine Eingeweide als Trampolin zu benutzen… Egal, was los ist, ich will nicht…" Tja, was wir wollen, ist meiner Mutter ziemlich schnuppe, sie hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, die verpassten Monate als werdende Großmutter nachzuholen. Sie will Babysachen mit uns kaufen, weil sie weiß, dass wir außer den Kindermöbeln und Lisas alten Stramplern noch nichts für den Mops haben.

Im Babyladen vergisst Lisa ihre schlechte Laune ganz schnell. Begeistert sehen wir uns alles an. Meine Mutter würde am liebsten die gesamte Grundausstattung plus Tonnen von Extras kaufen: „Karla, wir müssen uns den Zug zurück nach Berlin mit anderen Reisenden teilen. Den Kinderwagen und die Wanne sollten wir wirklich Zuhause kaufen." Dieses Argument akzeptiert meine Mutter, stattdessen beginnt sie, mir ein Tuch nach dem anderen in den Arm zu drücken. Ja, ich wurde kurzerhand zum Tragesklaven umfunktioniert. „Deine Lisa sollte in ihrem Zustand nicht schwer heben." Meine Lisa amüsiert sich köstlich, als meine Mutter mehr und mehr Tücher auf den Berg in meinem Arm legt: „Davon kann man nie genug haben." – „Mama, was ist das überhaupt?" – „Wonach sieht es denn aus?" – „Sieht aus wie Küchenhandtücher ohne den küchentypischen Aufdruck." – „Das sind Spucktücher und es ist dein Kind, also braucht ihr davon jede Menge." – „Wie meinst du denn das?", mischt sich Lisa in das Gespräch ein. „Na ganz einfach, wenn es nach Rokko kommt, wird es sabbern wie ein Bernhardiner und dann werdet ihr mir dankbar sein, dass ich für so viele Spucktücher gesorgt habe." Ich schüttle den Kopf und Lisa hilft mir dabei, einige der Tücher wieder zurückzulegen, während meine Mutter schon in der nächsten Abteilung verschwindet. Babykleidung!!! Lisas Augen strahlen, Lisa strahlt. Diese kleinen Hemdchen, Söckchen und Hosen sind aber auch zu niedlich anzusehen. „Wenn ihr wüsstet, was es wird, dann könnten wir viel gezielter einkaufen", kritisiert meine Mutter, „Dann könnten wir alles in Rosa oder in Blau kaufen. So bleiben euch nur die ganzen anderen Farben und jeder wird fragen: ‚Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?' Wenn man bei dir den entscheidenden Unterschied gesehen hätte, dann hätte ich nicht gezögert, es zu erfahren." Ehrlich gesagt, höre ich nicht mehr richtig hin, ich will vielmehr wissen, was Lisas Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat. Es ist ein quietschgrüner Strampelanzug mit dem Bild von Shrek und Fiona auf dem Bauch. Sie hat mir mal gestanden, dass sie sich manchmal fühlt wie Prinzessin Fiona aus dem Film. Nun, dann bin ich wohl ihr Shrek, der ihr mit seinem Kuss dazu geholfen hat, ihre wahres Ich zu finden. Bei dieser Vorstellung muss ich lächeln, dabei liege ich gar nicht so daneben. Lisa sagt immer, dass sie in meiner Nähe das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte, ganz sie selbst zu sein… Sie ist zwar noch immer Lisa, aber sie hat sich schon verändert: Sie ist nicht mehr so leicht zu verunsichern, sie ist selbstbewusster geworden und die Aura, die sie umgibt und mit der sie mich in ihren Bann gezogen hat, ist jetzt für jeden sichtbar. Naja, manche Dinge ändern sich nie: Lisa wird knallrot, als sie merkt, dass ich gesehen habe, wie sehr ihr der Anzug gefällt. „Der muss es einfach sein, oder?", frage ich sie. Ich halte ihr den Strampler an den Bauch und meine: „Ich würde sagen, der passt unserem Mops. Und, was meinst du? Gefällt er dem Mops auch?" Scheu lächelnd nickt sie. „Gut, dann her damit, solange ich der Packesel vom Dienst bin."

Meine Mutter kocht, mein Vater ist kurz bei den Nachbarn, die hatten irgendein Problem mit ihrem Fernseher und weil mein Papa alles reparieren kann (oder es zumindest glaubt), ist er kurz rüber gegangen. Lisa sitzt im Wohnzimmer und streichelt ihren Bauch. Ich könnte ihr stundenlang dabei zusehen, dabei wird mir immer ganz warm ums Herz. Diese kleine Geste hat so etwas Intimes, sie steckt so voller Liebe. Ja, das ist der perfekte Moment. Ich hole noch schnell das Schächtelchen aus meiner Hosentasche und knie mich vor ihr hin. „Lisa?!" Sie sieht mich an und ich greife nach ihren Händen. „Was ich dich neulich schon fragen wollte und wobei ich unterbrochen wurde… Also, Lisa, du weißt, ich liebe dich und du machst mich so unendlich glücklich…" Ich öffne die Schachtel und halte sie ihr hin: „Willst du meine Frau werden?" Lisas Augen werden in diesem Moment doppelt so groß wie normal. Sie beginnt zu lächeln und es treten ihr Tränen in die Augen: „Ja!", haucht sie, bevor sie mir um den Hals fällt. Rokko hier ist dein Herz: Ich glaube, ich platze gleich vor Glück. Hier ist dein Verstand: Ich möchte nur mal sagen, dass das Herz gerade übergelaufen ist und jetzt ist es mächtig schmalzig hier drin. Ach, seid einfach still, ich will diesen Augenblick einfach nur genießen. Ich kann ein Schniefen hören, aber es kommt nicht von Lisa, die mich erstaunt ansieht. Wir drehen uns um und sehen meine Mutter im Türrahmen stehen: „Ach Kinners, wie schön!"


	21. Chapter 21

20.

Tag 1 nach der Verlobung. Ich bin immer noch in einem rauschartigen Glückszustand. Ich werde bald Vater, ich werde bald Ehemann. O-Ton von Lisa: „Sowie mein Bauch und ich wieder in ein normales Kleid passen, kann's losgehen." Heute ist Sonntag, das heißt: Keine offenen Geschäfte – sprich: Lisa und ich können die Seele baumeln lassen. Und wo kann man das besser als bei einer Hafenrundfahrt…

Das Boot betreten wir noch als Lisa Plenske und als Rokko Kowalski, aber meine Lisa hat auch spontane und verrückte Ideen. Es ist selten genug, dass sie bei Dingen, die sie lieber mit ihrem hübschen Kopf entscheiden sollte, impulsiv ist, was dem ganzen noch mehr Würze verleiht… „Wusstest du, dass neben Standesbeamten auch Schiffskapitäne berechtigt sind, zivilrechtliche Trauungen durchzuführen?" Sie lächelt mich verschwörerisch an und in ihren Augen liegt so ein Blitzen, so wie bei Kindern, die eine Tüte Bonbons leer essen wollen, obwohl sie wissen, dass sie das nicht tun sollen. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?" Ich spiele ihr Spiel mit. „Ich meine, wir könnten ja mal 'rausfinden, ob das wirklich stimmt." Es scheint ihr Ernst zu sein, darum muss ich noch etwas wissen: „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, unsere Familien und Freunde sind nicht hier. Und du wolltest doch ein schönes Kleid tragen und…" Sie legt mir einen Finger auf den Mund: „Alles nicht wichtig. Außerdem lässt sich das bei der kirchlichen Trauung nachholen."

Der Kapitän ist fast aufgeregter als wir. Er ist noch ziemlich jung und kann gar nicht glauben, worum wir ihn bitten. Die Trauung ist ziemlich minimalistisch und der arme Kerl verhaspelt sich wegen seiner Aufregung zweimal, aber wir verlassen das Schiff als Lisa und Rokko Kowalski und überglücklich. Diese Heirat ist nicht nur für uns ein Highlight, sondern auch für die Gruppe japanischer Touristen, die mit an Bord ist. Von allen Seiten werden wir beglückwünscht. Bevor wir von Bord gehen, lassen wir uns noch die Adressen unserer Trauzeugen und des Kapitäns geben, damit wir sie zur kirchlichen Trauung einladen können.

Drei Stunden sind wir jetzt schon verheiratet – und was machen wir? Genau, wir sind in Hagenbecks Tierpark und genießen unser Glück. Schon seltsam, dass so ein Stück Papier namens Trauschein eine Beziehung noch intensivieren kann – als wäre das bei Lisa und mir noch möglich gewesen. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich muss sie immer wieder berühren, ihr einen Kuss geben, sie umarmen… „Robert Konrad Kowalski!!" Der Schreck fährt mir durch Mark und Bein, so hat mich schon ewig niemand mehr genannt – naja, doch gerade eben erst, bei meiner eigenen Hochzeit, aber das zählt nicht, da war ich darauf vorbereitet, meine beiden Vornamen mal wieder zu hören. Ich drehe mich um und glaube, nicht richtig zu sehen: „Melanie!" So sieht man sich wieder. „Darf ich dir meine Frau vorstellen? Das ist Lisa." Meine Frau, das klingt so gut und es fühlt sich so gut an. „Du bist verheiratet?" Melanie scheint überrascht und erfreut zu gleich zu sein. „Wie lange denn schon?" – „Drei Stunden 10 Minuten." Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Somit ist meine Ex-Freundin die erste, die von meinem Glück erfährt. „Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das hast du so verdient." Sie umarmt erst mich und dann Lisa. Melanie wirft einen Blick auf Lisas Bauch und lächelt: „Sieht so aus, als wäre das Glück bald perfekt. Hey, was haltet ihr davon, ein Stückchen mit uns zu gehen? Dann können wir noch ein bisschen quatschen." Ich komme gar nicht dazu zu fragen, wer „uns" ist, denn auf einmal kommt eine Gruppe Kinder auf Melanie zu gerannt und fast zwanzig Kinderstimmen reden aufgeregt durcheinander – sie haben gesehen, wie die Affen gefüttert worden. „Keine Sorge", erklärt Melanie, „das sind nicht meine, ich bin Grundschullehrerin und das ist unser Klassenausflug." Ich nehme Lisas Hand und wir gehen ein Stück mit – und lassen alle an unserem Glück teilhaben…


	22. Chapter 22

Epilog:

Vor drei Tagen war der errechnete Geburtstermin für unseren Mops, aber der hat es scheinbar nicht eilig. Ich lasse meine Frau keine Minute aus den Augen. Außer Melanie und Jürgen weiß noch niemand von unserer Spontanhochzeit. Unsere Mütter geben sich so viel Mühe, unsere (kirchliche) Hochzeit vorzubereiten, dass wir die Katze noch nicht aus dem Sack gelassen haben. Lisa muss schon wieder zur Toilette – ich habe aufgehört, mitzuzählen, aber sie muss oft, sehr oft für kleine werdende Mütter. „Wenn du aufstehst, um vor der Badezimmertür auf mich zu warten, passiert ein Unglück. Wenn's losgeht, sag ich dir Bescheid. Weglaufen werde ich dann wohl kaum können." Sie hat die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da greift sie sich auch schon an den Bauch. Es geht los!! Im ersten Moment bin ich total kopflos, aber dann fällt es mir der Plan wieder ein: Unsere Eltern und „Onkel" Jürgen informieren und dann warten, bis der Abstand zwischen den Wehen kürzer wird, dann ein Taxi rufen und ab ins Krankenhaus.

Lisas Wehen dauern Stunden und ich tue mein bestes, um sie zu unterstützen. Ein paar Mal hab ich mir gewünscht, unser Baby genauso spüren zu können wie sie, aber jetzt, wo sie es unter Schmerzen auf die Welt presst, bin ich doch ganz froh, nicht in ihrer Haut zu stecken… Lisa ist unheimlich tapfer, viel tapferer als ich es bin und ich sehe bloß zu. Ich bewundere sie, an ihrer Stelle wäre ich wohl nicht so ruhig. Ich bin sowieso nicht ruhig, ich bin total aufgeregt.

„So, Herr Kowalski, hier ist Ihr Sohn." Die Hebamme drückt mir einen blauen, runzligen, laut schreienden Schleimpfropf in den Arm und trotzdem ist es das schönste, was ich je gesehen habe: Mein Sohn, unser Sohn. Vorsichtig gehe ich mit ihm zu Lisa rüber und lege in ihr in den Arm. Sie ist erschöpft, aber glücklich. „Alles dran. Zwei Ohren, zwei Arme, zwei Beine, zehn Finger, zehn Zehen", berichte ich ihr. „Er sieht aus wie du", lächelt sie mich an. „Er muss jetzt gewaschen und untersucht werden", unterbricht uns die Hebamme. Ich bin hin und her gerissen: Ich möchte Lisa jetzt nicht alleine lassen, sie sieht so erschöpft aus, aber ich möchte natürlich gerne dabei sein, wenn unser Sohn „vermessen" und gewaschen wird. „Na geh schon", nimmt mir Lisa die Entscheidung ab.

Die Hebamme zeigt mir, wie ich ihn waschen soll und ich fühle mich gleich wohl in dieser Rolle. Wir machen einen Fußabdruck und ein Foto als Erinnerung. Ich habe unserem Mops den Strampler angezogen, den wir in Hamburg gekauft haben. Grün steht ihm wirklich gut. Auch Lisa muss lächeln, als ich ihr unseren Sohn frisch gewaschen und angezogen in den Arm lege. „Und wie nennen wir ihn nun?", frage ich Lisa. „Konstantin." Darauf haben wir uns schon vor einiger Zeit geeinigt. Meine Oma hieß Konstanze und wir wollten unser Kind gerne nach ihr benennen, immerhin hab ich meine Vorstellung von der großen Liebe von ihr. Ich finde es passt gut zu ihm. Er hat ziemlich helle Haare, aber die Hebamme meint, das dunkelt noch nach. Die Augen hat er definitiv von mir: Sie sind so dunkel, dass man meinen könnte, sie sind schwarz. „Hier", Lisa gibt ihn mir wieder „Zeig ihn den Großeltern, die warten bestimmt schon." Meine Frau schläft schon fast, als ich mit dem kleinen Mann, der friedlich schmatzend in meinen Arm liegt, aus dem Zimmer gehe.

Sie hatte Recht: Ihre Eltern sind da, und meine Eltern sind auch schon da – mein Vater hat sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht an Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen gehalten: „Es wird vom heutigen Tag neben ein paar Fotos von meinem Enkel auch noch ein paar teure Fotos von mir am Steuer geben", scherzt er. Die Rührung der Großeltern ist groß und auch Jürgen ist hin und weg, er kann sich damit abfinden, dass unser Kind nicht nach ihm heißt – die Aussicht, Lisas Trauzeuge und Konstantins Pate zu werden, hat ihn besänftigt…

4 Tage ist Konstantin jetzt alt und das ist seine erste Nacht in seinem Zuhause. Ich habe Lisa und ihn heute Nachmittag aus dem Krankenhaus abholen dürfen. Unser Junge ist ein ruhiges Baby. Er hat die ganze Fahrt nach Hause in seinem Kinderwagen geschlafen und bei uns angekommen, ist er ganz still, aber immer wenn man in sein Bettchen sieht, dann schaut er neugierig zurück und schenkt uns ein zahnloses Lächeln.

Mitten in der Nacht hat er aber trotzdem angefangen zu weinen. Ich bin natürlich sofort wach und nehme ihn auf dem Arm. Sein Bett steht vorerst in unserem Schlafzimmer und um Lisa nicht zu wecken, gehe ich mit ihm in Wohnzimmer. Ich gehe mit ihm ans Fenster und zeige ihm die Sterne: „Siehst du das? Das ist der Mond. Vielleicht wirst du mal Astronaut und wirst dort wohnen. Deine Mama sagt ja, das geht nicht, weil es dort keine Atmosphäre gibt und keinen Sauerstoff und zu kalt soll es dort auch sein. Das sollte dich aber nicht daran hindern, davon zu träumen…" Der Kleine hat sich beruhigt und sieht mich mit großen Augen an, als wollte er sagen: „Red nicht soviel, gib mir lieber was zu trinken." – „Hey, Schatz, keiner zweifelt daran, dass du der beste Vater überhaupt bist, aber stillen kannst du trotzdem nicht." Lisa ist aufgestanden und hat ihre Arme um meine Taille geschlungen. Wo sie Recht hat…

Lisa legt einen gesättigten Konstantin zurück in sein Bettchen und klettert dann zu mir: „Ich liebe dich." – „Ich liebe dich auch." Ja, in dieser Nacht geht ein überglückliches Ehepaar Kowalski zurück ins Bett. Wir kuscheln uns eng aneinander und bevor der Schlaf mich ergreift, höre ich noch meine innere Stimme: Hey Rokko, hier ist noch mal dein Herz, ich wollte nur sagen, wir sind unendlich glücklich und wir werden alles tun, um dieses große Glück ganz, ganz fest zu halten.


End file.
